The Boy Next Door
by crazywritinggirl96
Summary: Alexandria Knight has loved her best friend Derek Smith since the day he saved her from being crushed to death...Ok being a little over dramatic here. He just saved her from ALOT of pain. Little does Alex know that Derek is in love with her as well and has a deep secret of his own that could possibly change her life forever. SUCKY SUMMARY I KNOW! SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Ughh! And this is my favorite shirt too!" Alexandria Knight yelled while sticking her two of her fingers through the hole in the right armpit of her Three Days Grace shirt. It's like her fingers are laughing at her as she wiggles  
them.  
Her mothers annoyed voice called from the other end of the door,"Whats wrong now?"  
"There is a hole in my Three Days Grace shirt!" She whines. Damn thing. Cost me thirty bucks at Hottopic. She thinks to herself. Oh well, things happen. She slips the shirt over her head and over her blue tank top.  
Alexandria walked over to her bedroom door and opened it up to find her mom still waiting by the door. "Let me see." Her mom said. Alexandria sighed and turned to lift her arm. "Its fine. I will see if your grandmother  
can sew it. Now finish getting ready don't want to be late for your first day as a junior." Her mom was saying as she walked down the stairs.  
Alexandria walked to her bed and sat on it pulling on her favorite pair of blue checkered high top converse. She stood and went around the other side of her bed to grab her bag, while doing so a movement outside  
of her window caught her eye. She smiled as she neared the window to watch the shirtless boy practice his kick boxing on a punching bag they put up together three years ago. She still remembers that day as if it was  
yesterday.  
"Be careful! I can't have that thing fall on you and your dad after me." The fifteen year old Derek Smith said as the fourteen year old Alexandria was holding it up as he tied it to the thick tree branch.  
"I am but this thing is heavy!" Alexandria answered. She could feel her arms start to shake as fatigue seeped in.  
"Ok there and...done. Let go." Derek told her. She slowly dropped her arms and started to step out from underneath it. Crack! They both look up at the same time to see the branch starting to give. "Alex! Move!" Derek  
commanded. But Alex was frozen as the hundred and something pound bag started to come down. She felt strong arms wrap around her and then she was being thrown back just as the bag came crashing down. She felt  
a sharp sting above her left eyebrow making her hiss through her teeth.  
"Oh my god Alex. Are you ok? Damn you cut your eyebrow. Man..." Derek's voice carried on but Alex can't hear she is to busy staring up into his icy blue eyes. At that exact moment she realized she was in love with  
her best friend since first grade when he was a second grader and pushed the first grader Rylan Makery down for stealing her favorite bracelet and hiding it. Derek made Rylan apologize for it by pinching him so  
hard on the arm there was a bruise for almost a month.

Now while she watches him, the muscles flex beneath his smooth skin, she reaches up and traces the scar on her left eyebrow.  
While opening her window she leans out and yells, "Hey, kicks! It's a quarter till! Get you rear ready!" She calls using her nickname for him.  
Derek gives the bag one last blow of a fake left hook then a straight right hand jab before turning to look up at her his smile beaming up at her. "Thanks Alex! What would I do without you?" He teases.  
Her gaze flicks down to his oh so yummy six-pack before answering, "You'd go mad." Before she shut the window she let her gaze travel to his abs and to the perfect sculpted 'v.' Finally she closed her window, grabbed her  
bag from her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was standing by the stove making eggs. "See you later mom." Alex said as she grabbed a granola bar and orange juice.  
She looked over to see Derek getting in his, black 2012 Chevy Camaro in one swift motion. As he was backing out he seen her and waved before driving off. Alex watched the truck until it turned. Sighing she opened the  
door of her beauty a blue '67 chevelle ss. She saved up a lot of money for it by detasseling, babysitting and tips from working at the local café. Come to find out she was two hundred short but the gentleman who was  
selling it was kind enough to take the money she had that day.  
The car purred to life making Alex smile. She never got tired of that beautiful sound. Backing out of the driveway she fiddles with her radio and lands on an upbeat tune. Alex taps her hand against the steering wheel to the  
beat all the way to school.

As Alex pulled in the school parking lot she spotted a familiar black Camaro, Derek getting out of the driver side while the passenger door opened revealing a girl with long sleek brunette hair, and short shorts supporting  
her heeled shoes. Derek smiled his killer smile at her before grabbing her hand. They walked hand in hand to the side entrance. A pain in her chest crept to her chest as she watched the boy she loved walking with a girl who  
has the looks ANY girl would kill for. Alex parked next to her friends gray Ford Escape. Sighing Alex shut the engine off and stepped out. The humid of the day gave her a rude slap in the face as she left her little cooling  
chamber.  
"Whats with the face?" Her friend Katie asks while stepping out of her car. Katie's' blue eyes look down on her.  
"This is my normal face." Alex says as she walks toward the school.  
Katie snorts, "Yeah ok for you. By the looks of it, you still have not told Derek yet." She guesses. And correctly she guesses.  
Alex felt her heart skip a beat but she ignored it by quickly opening the doors to school and feeling the cool air-conditioned air welcome her. "Yeah. It's just...I mean look at them! They are perfect together. She is got it all!  
The hair and the size five body. While my size thirteen body over here has nothing!" Alex complains shooting a glance over at the giggling girl who is leaning against Derek. Who is smiling his killer smile at her.  
Alex looks over at Katie who rolls her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you Alex. Hell I would choose a my size fourteen body any day over her size one. You know how annoying it would be if EVERY guy  
would stare at you like meat?" Katie asks as the get to their locker.  
Alex just sighed as she put in her combination. "Yeah. I am sure it could get annoying." She mutters. She switches out her books and takes another look at the boy she loves with the other girl. Her heart gave a squeeze when  
she seen him bend down and kiss her. For a moment her mind wondered what it would feel like to have those lips agianst her own. Would the be soft and warm or possibly even rough and warm?  
"Alex!" Katie snaps her fingers in the other girls face.  
Alex blinked a couple of time noticing everbody was moving making her realize the bell rang. "Huh? Oh yeah see you later." And with that they went thier seperate ways.  
While walking to class Alex looked down for just a moment only to collide with someone. Making both of them stuble back a little with an 'oof'.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorr-" Alex stopped when she realized it was the girl that was with Derek earlier, who was now snearing.  
"Watch where youre going, bitch." She snapped before walking away with the 'click clock' of her heels. Alex stood in shock watching the retreting form of the girl. When Alex got to her first hour class she sat in her assigned  
seat and kept replaying what the girl said in her head over and over again. Now it would not have bothered her if it was any other person but it was the girl who Derek drove to school. Kissed in the middle of the hallway.  
He would never go for a girl like that. Hell he HATED girls who were like that.  
Before Alex knew it the bell rang dismissing them to second hour class. She stood in a daze and collected her belongings. Walking out of her classroom she looked to her right to make sure she would not run into queen  
bitch again. When the coast was clear of her she hurriedly walked to her locker seeing Katie was already at her own and switching books out.  
"Dude! You are soo not going to believe what happened to me." Alex rushed out as she put her combination in.  
"You got abducted by aliens but were brought back once they realized you were annoying?" Katie asked. She closed her locker and leaned against it.  
Alex rolled her eyes, "Funny but no. Queen bitch over there ran into one another and as I started to apologize she but cut me off with a sneer and, 'watch where you're going bitch.'" Alex said with a jerk of her chin to the  
giggling girl all over Derek.  
"Melissa. Her nam is, Melissa." Katie said. "And really? I thought Derek hated girls like that." Kaite finished shocked.  
"I did too! But apparently, 'Melissa' forgot to point that out." Alex huffed and slammed her locker shut.  
"apparently." Katie muttered. They both got quiet when Derek and Melissa walked by hand in hand. Derek laughing at something making Alex's heart flutter. His deep laugh rumbled in her chest.  
When they passed Katie looked at Alex then back to Derek. "Ok I have to say this...he has a nice ass." Katie points out. Alex could not help but smile at her and then nod as they both watch the very nice bum walk away in  
snug black jeans.  
Later on throughout the rest of the day went well, and fast like always on the first days back from summer break. Alex and Katie walked were walking back to their cars, still laughing from study hall.  
"Did you see his face when he caught us looking? It was hot, I mean how is that even possible?" Katie gasps between giggles as she talks about one of the very good-looking seniors that share our study hall.  
Katie has the hots for him. And I dont blame her he is hot but just not my type. "I mean when Josh bent over in front and you smacked me to get my attention, by the way good smack, and we were both staring so hard  
we did not notice he stood. Oh and that wink he gave us when he caught us stareing...seeexxyy." She dragged out.  
"Haha! I know!" Alex laughed out again. She and Katie stopped at one another cars. They both finally stopped laughing to look around as they watched the other juniors leave as with the seniors. She spotted a familiar  
broad figure walking out of the school she smiled at Derek but she felt it fall straight to a frown when she saw what was walking behind him holding his hand. Melissa walked out next to him her hair bouncing with every  
getting her the attention from everyone. Derek smiled at her and gave her a small kiss to the lips. Alex started to turn in disgust but stopped short when Derek looked over at her and waved. She waved back while  
he looked over at Katie and nodded to her who nodded back. Derek was always nice to Katie. When he found out they became friends in the sixth grade because their lockers were assigned next to one another. Though  
he is not as close to Katie as he and Alex are of course but just enough that he already told Katie one day when the three of them were hanging together at Alex's' house one day that if she had a problem with any guy she  
should tell him and he would 'take care of it.' Katie just smiled a small smile and said her thanks.  
"You already know that I will kick some dudes ass for you Alex. I don't need to remind you." His icy blue eyes bored into hers. She just rolled her eyes and nodded to cover up her blushing cheeks.

Later on that night she and Katie were over at Alex's house in her room sitting on her bed and looking at her laptop while they had her iPod hooked up playing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction who might  
she point out is the hottest British/Irish boy band. Alex's' parents where out for the weekend. They are staying at her moms sisters in Ohio. Both her parents and Katie's agreed Katie can stay the whole weekend, as long  
as they would have Derek on speed dial. Yeah her parents approve of Derek, they almost did a happy dance when they found out he defended her that day in first grade.  
"Oh its my husband singing right here." Katie points out. She stands up from the bed and starts singing, not really just mouthing the words, as Harry's solo came on.  
Alex let out a whoop and laughed as her friend pointed at her when their favorite lyrics came on.  
They start laughing when the song stopped filling the room with silence. Alex looked out the window when she saw headlights sweep her room. Alex looked over at her clock to see the time flash in yellow 11:00P.M. She  
looked over and watched as Derek climbed out of his Camaro and look up at her. He made a motion to her telling her to open her window. When she opened it the warm night slipped in her cool room.  
"Everything going alright with you two up there.?" He asked walking closer so he did not have to shout that much. Alex was fascinated the way he walked. He walked with grace like and animal careful and steady, yet ready  
to strike at anything threatening.  
"Oh yeah you know just listen to music doing each others hair, drooling over boys." She says smiling. She looks over at Katie who made her way over to the window as well.  
"Yeah you're welcome to join us. I can do your nails while she does your makeup." Katie goes along.  
"Haha. Yes I can put some brown on your eyes to bring out your blues cause, dark colors looks good on you. I-I mean in makeup term." Alex mentally kicks herself. Thankful he can't see the blush creeping up her neck she  
hear Katie laugh next to her. In one swift motion Alexs' foot connected with the back of Katie's calf. She smiled satisfied when she her Katie hiss under her breath followed by a 'son of a bitch.'  
Derek chuckled his deep laugh again making Alex practically swoon, "Maybe next time. I am going to bed had a long day and night, my phone is on high so if you need anything do not be afraid to call. Got me?" He  
asks them both but he looks directly at Alex.  
"Yes sir." She smiles and salutes.  
"What she said. Night Derek." Katie said as she walked away Alex could hear her bed squeak a little as Katie sat on it.  
"Night Katie. Again please call me if anything happens." Derek said in a stern voice. Alex just nodded. He stood there for about another minute looking up at her, she could faintly see his blue eyes staring at her in the dark  
of the night. Giving her one last wave he turned and walked toward his house. Sighing she closed her window once he was inside.  
"Alright next song. What should I play?" Katie asks as she scrolls through Alex's' iPod. "Ohhh! Yes, this one!" She says and hooks it up. A minute passes when Paradise City starts to play.  
"Haha! Yes!" Alex agrees.  
As they start singing Katie stops short and runs over to the window facing Derek's house. "Sweet mary mother of all that is mighty! Alexandria hurry your little ass and turn off that lamp and get over here." She commands  
using Alex's full name meaning she spotted something big.  
Alex did as she was told and hurriedly moved toward the window next to her friend stubbing her toe along the way. "Son of a-Sweet baby jesus!" She says once she realized what Katie called her over for.  
Derek was standing in his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and mused looking from a shower and showing off his oh so yummy body. He turns around and before the two girls know it drops  
his towel revealing a very, very nice bum. As he slipped on a pair of black boxers, he stopped for a second and turned toward the window the two girls were watching from. Both girls squeaked before dropping to the  
floor, them not noticing the smirk he gave when he seen them.  
"Did he see us?" Alex asked, a little flushed.  
"No I dont think so. No. The lights were off, duh." Katie tells Alex, though sounding like she was trying to reassure herself.  
They both are quiet and just sit where they are at on the floor and listen to the come to its end. Alex broke the silence, "Well I am tired. Wanna watch a movie?" She asks.  
Katie gives her a nod and the both stand slowly glancing over at the now dark room next door. Both give a sigh of relief.  
"Sure. Can I pick it out?" Katie asks, while walking toward the collection of DVDs.  
"Yeah. That's fine. I am going to go make some popcorn." Alex says as she walks out. She walks down the dark hallway to the stairs.  
She steps down on the first step when she hears it at first. Stopping she strains her ears to listen but hears nothing. Shrugging, she finishes walking down the steps and rounds the corner to the kitchen. Practically sexually  
massaging the wall for five minutes to find the light switch she finally finds it and turns it on. The sudden bright light makes her squint as she unwraped the popcorn. As she places the popcorn into the microwave she hears it the  
noise. The rustling sound outside the kitchen window.  
"Its just an animal, Alexandria. Sheesh get so paranoid." She mutters to herself.  
The microwave goes off making her jump and press a hand to her now a mile a minute beating heart. Grabbing the bag and two bowls she hurriedly makes her way to her room where she can hear the movie already starting.  
"I picked Avatar, even thought I only seen it a thousand times. Thanks." Katie says as Alex hands her a bowl of popcorn.  
"That's fine. I will probably fall asleep anyways." Alex admits while munching on her popcorn.  
They both focus on the movie for a while until they get to the part where the guy wakes up in the body of the avatar for the first time when Katie spoke up.  
"Ok I have to say this, that ass is now burned into my memory." Katie says with a huge grin on her face.  
"I agree with you one hundred percent. But seriously do you think he saw us?" Alex asks again while setting her empty bowl beside her bed.  
"No, remember that's why I made you shut off the window so he wouldn't see us." Katie answers again.  
Alex just mutters a 'oh yeah' before rolling over on her side. "Night." She says.  
"Night." Katie replies simply still munching on her popcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
The noxt morining Alex wakes up to Katies arm across her face. Alex snorts, "Really Katie?" She pushes her friends arm off using it to smack the still sleeping blonde next to her.  
Katie awakes with a jolt. "Wha? What the hell?" She jumps up, frowning she stretches.  
"Your arm was all up in my face." Alex explained while standing up to stretch.  
"You liked it." Katie teased. She stood and gathered her bag in her arms and made her way to the bathroom.  
"I did indeed." Alex answered. Smiling in satisfied when she seen Katie stop for a second and shake her head before walking into the bathroom.  
While Katie was in the restroom Alex walked over to her dressers and found a pair of her shorts and slipped them on. She grabbed her favorite t-shirt and slipped it on over her green tank top. Alex heard her phone beep  
from the table. She grabbed it and seen it was a text from her mom just checking on them.  
"Im starved. How about you?" Katie asks Alex making her jump.  
"Jesus! We need to put a damn bell on you." Alex mutters. "Wanna go out for breakfeast?" Alex asked.  
"Thats fine." Katie answered with a shrug as she slipped on some flip flops.  
"Mind if I ask Derek? See if he wants to go?" Alex asked again hopefull. Katie just shrugs again.  
'kicks, wanna go to breakfeast with me and katie?' She texts.  
He replys a minute later with, 'sure. just wait for me at my car i will drive.'  
'ok.' Alex replys.  
A minute later she and Katie are standing outside in the muggy August air when Derek stepped out in shorts and wife beater. Katie gives her a look and Alex instantly blushes rembering last night.  
"Where to girls?" Derek asks them.  
"Wherever. I don't really care." Katie says.  
"Same with me." Alex answers simply.  
"Ok then in the car you two." Derek instructs opening the door driver side door to bring the seat up for Katie.  
Alex walks around to the passenger side and gets in. Inside the car Derek slips on a pair of aviators beore starting the car. The camaro growled to life. "I never get used to that sound." He says.  
They drove awhile in silence befor Katie said from the back, "Alex, I have a feeling a good song is on." Alex turned in her seat to look at her. A slow smile spread on her lips when she noticed the look Katie gave her.  
"You know what? I do to." Alex says as she turns back around and turns on the radio and fiddles until she stops on the song they had in mind. Derek gives out a groan while the two girls give a little squeel.  
"Oh my god! When will it end!" Derek complained.  
The two ignored him and just started to sing, "You don't know ooh-oh oh you don't know your beautiful." Alex pointed at Derek when that part came on. He tried to keep the sour look on his face but couldn't help it and  
started to smile. Alex caught him mouthing the words but just let the teasing slip past her tounge.  
"Finally we are here." Derek said as he pulled into the lot of the resturant he works at.  
"Oh you love that song admit it. You dance to it when no one is looking I bet you. I call Harry he is mine though back off, and you cant take Louis cause he is Alexs." Katie teases him as she climbs out.  
"Ah, yes Louis. And his ass." Alex sighs. She and Katie make a dramatic look in the distance and sigh together just thinking of the fine, fine ass. Then slowly a bare one comes into mind making Alex stumble a little as she  
walks into the resturaunt.  
"Careful there, klutz." Derek says as his hand comes up to cup her elbow to balance her.  
"Thanks." Alex says.  
"Hey, babe! You did'nt tell me you were coming here." Alex hears from her right. She turns and damn near groans when she see's it is none other than Melissa, but Katie quickly covers it up with a cough like she can read her  
mind. Alex gives her a look of thanks while miss princess gives Katie a look of disgust but quickly brushes it off with a smile when Derek steps close to her to hug her.  
"I wasn't really expecting it. I got convinced to go to breakfeast by them. Melissa this is Alex, Alex this is Melissa and Melissa this is Katie, Katie, Melissa." Derek introduces them with his arm around Melissas waist.  
"Hello. Oh! Booth or table sorry, you distracted me. Stop that." Melissa teases Derek.  
Derek just shrugs, "Table is fine." He answers slipping his arm off her slim waist. When their backs were turned Alex looked at Katie and made a gagging gesture. Causeing both of them to snicker a little.  
"Here you go. Can I get you anything to drink? Derek I already know what you want, coke right?" Melissa asks already jotting it down.  
"Sweet tea." Katie and Alex say at the same time.  
"Ha! You owe me a coke." Alex jokes as she smacks Katies arm.  
"Damn." Katie scowls and rubs her arm.  
Melissa walks away leaving us to look at the menus on what we want. A minute later Melissa comes back with their drinks. "You ready to order?" She asks  
"Yeah and this is all one bill. I am paying. No buts, Alex I know you too well you are just like your dad." Derek points out making Alex close her mouth with a click of her teeth. They all made their orders and once again  
Melissa walked away with a swing of her hips. I mean really how can someone look that good in a work uniform with an apron? Alex thinks frusterated.  
While Alex takes a sip of her sweet tea she feels a kick to her foot. She shoots a glare at Katie who is just smiling and mouths, 'sexy beast senior and runner!' Katie directs her eyes toward the two figures walking toward  
the booth behind Derek. Alex just smiles at her wide.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing really just you know, guys and...stuff." Katie says casually. Alex snorts when Katies eyes land on sexy beast seniors aka Joshs ass when she says stuff as he sits in a booth. Runner aka Thomas is sitting across  
from him.  
"I do believe I love this place now." Alex answers. Katie hums her agreement.  
As if he felt someone watchin him Thomas looks up and catches Alex eye smirks and gets Joshs attention. Josh turns around and catches the two girls staring and winks at them. Both girls look away giggling like idiots.  
"Ok who are you lookin at? Oh. Sup' guys?" Derek asks as he turns around and recognizes the other seniors. "Wanna join us?"  
"Sure." They stand taking their drinks with and walk toward the three.  
Josh sits in the chair next to Katie while Thomas takes the seat next to Alex. He gives her a smile making her blush, she looked over at Katie who was smiling at Josh.  
"So what are you up to here lately, Smith?" Josh asks as he lifts his drink up and takes a sip. Both mine and Katies eyes zero in on the muscle that flexs. We quickly look away when Derek speaks.  
"Nothing really, just working and training." Derek answers like he says it a daily basis.  
"You train on your own right? Or do you have someone else that trains you?" Thomas asked from next to Alex. He layed his arm on the table causeing his elbow to touch hers.  
Dereks eyes zero in on that spot before he answered, "Sometimes both. Tonight I am going to the gym actually." He looked up at Alex. His blue eyes flash something but before she could registure he turned away.  
"Oh. Thats cool." Thomas spoke. Alex looked down at her sweet tea and took a drink of it. Her throat just got dry all of a sudden. She pulled back causing a drop to land on her lips.  
Without thinking she looked over at Thomas and licked her lips causeing his brown eyes to follow her tounge. He started to lean in close to her, she could smell the speirment on his breath. Suddenly as fast it happened he  
it ended quickly with him jumped back with a little yelp.  
"Oh sorry man. That was your shin? Thought it was the table." Derek said smiling a little.  
Thomas just scoweled a little and rubbed the spot where Dereks foot connected with.  
"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Katie wanna come with?" Alex stood.  
"No not real-Ok yeah I guess I have to pee now." Katie said as Alex grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her with. Alex heard that deep chuckle again coming from Derek.  
Once they got in the bathroom Katie instanly started talking, "Ok, what was that about? What did I miss? I was to busy staring at the sexy ass next to me."  
"Well Thomas got really, really close to me. And well Derek kicked him." Alex said simply.  
Katie let out a low whistle, "Someone a little jelous." Katie mutters.  
"He was not!" Alex snapped. Then winced. "Sorry. Really? Derek was jelous? But he has a girlfried. You seen them all lovey dovey." Alex points out with a fling of her arms.  
"Yes. And, yes. Maybe when he seen Thomas all over you something finally snapped inside. He's is just to blind to see he likes you, dont give me that look I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, damn your dumb.  
How do you not see it?" Katie practically shouts the last part.  
"I really don't know." Alex sighs. "Lets finish back at my house. They probably thought we fell in." Alex jokes as the walk out.  
"No they probably thought you fell in and it is my sorry ass who's pulling you out." Katie says.  
Alex looses it, followed by Katie. By the time they get to their table they are wiping tears from their eyes.  
"Wait? Where did sexy-I mean Josh and Thomas go?" Katie corrects herself causing Alex to start laughing again.  
"Oh my god that was so close! You caught yourself." Alex says as she picks up her fork to work on her pancakes.  
"They left. Had to go somewhere I dont know. Oh here Katie, Josh left this for you." Derek says and hands her a piece of paper with his free hand while the other holds bacon.  
Katie takes it with curiosity as she chews her toast. As she opens it her blue eyes go wide and she starts coughing on her toast. Derek lifts his hand and gives her a few firm pats before she can breathe normaly. Alex takes  
the paper from Katies hand with a raised eyebrow. She gives a short laugh when her eyes find a seven digit number followed by a "Call me ;)"  
"This is awesome Katie! I am happy for you!" Alex patted her still stuned friend on the back. "Uh, Katie? Hello, earth to Katie." Alex waved her hand infront of the blondes face.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine." Katie smiled at ger and Derek.  
"So you like Josh huh?" Derek asked as he finished the last bite of his omelette.  
"Yeah I do acutally." She sniffed.  
"Good you deserve someone like him, hes a good kid." Derek says looking over at her as she takes a drink.  
"Aw, thanks." Katie smiled.  
"Well, I am done. How about you?" Alex asks.  
"I am." Katie speaks up.  
They all stand up and Derek grabs the bill that Melissa slipped on their table earlier before dragging her hand over one of Dereks perfect pecks. Alex stared at the hand hoping it would busrt into flames.  
"Here, you two can go wait in the camaro while I pay I need to talk to Melissa." Derek hands Alex their finger tips brushed against one another for the briefest of moment. Her heart spead up she wonders if he could hear.  
Alex could not speak, her brain stopped working. She could only nod.  
She and Katie made their way outside leaving Derek behind to pay the bill. Alex let Katie in first to sit in the back. Alex crawled into the passenger side starting the camaro. Making sure Katie wasnt paying attention, Alex  
took a deep breath and inhailed the scent that lingered in the car. Dereks scent. It was strange to say but it calmed her some how.  
"So what do you want to do before I leave?" Katie asked snapping Alex back to reality.  
"Hmmm. Well lets see...we can go to the movies see the what they have. Uh we can, go bowling." Alex said counting on her fingers.  
"Bowling it is. I am not in the moode to go see a movie really. I wanna knock some pins down." Kaite chuckles to herself while Alex facepalms herself.  
"Wow Kaite, just wow. Only you." Alex turns back around in her seat while Katie is still chuckles to herself. A comfortable silence fell over the two the music was turned low to near a whisper, though Alex heard a familiar  
tune seeping quietly through the speakers.  
"Holly crap! I have'nt heard this song in...ever!" Alex exclaimed while turning it up as Daughtry's It's Not Over filled the car.  
"Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, But you're the only one. It's not over." She and Katie sung together. Alex stopped at  
the part about love when Derek walked out.  
"This love is killing me, but your the only one." She mutters under her breathe as he makes his way to the car.  
"Ooh. Good song." He nods as he gets in turns it up and drives off hand tapping to the beat and occasional air guitars. When they stopped at a stop light Alex forgot how to breathe when Derek turned toward her looked  
her in the eyes and sung,"This love is killing me, But you're the only one. It's not over. Taken all I could take, And I cannot wait." Did she mention he can sing? Cause he can. And he is good. Damn good, too. When the light  
turned green he kept his gaze on her for about five more seconds before finally starting forward. A silence fell over them the only sound was the new upbeat tune coming through the speakers.  
"He practically just told you he loved you, hun. Better tell him soon." Katie whispered in her ear makeing her jump.  
"Easy for you to say." She mutters back.  
They all get out once Derek pulls into his driveway. "I am working tonight, Alex just to let you know. Ok? Ok. Bye Katie." Derek calls out and just like that he is in his house with the door clicking behind his broad figure.  
"Well bye." Katie snorts. "The hell was that about?" She asks.  
"Who knows. Come on the bowling ally is calling us." Alex jokes as she makes her way toward her Chevelle SS.  
"To the pins!" Katie calls out. "But first can we go to the mall I wanna look around." Katie asks. Alex just nods and heads toward the mall.

"Ha! Oh yeah. Third strike in a row baby!" Katie brags while throwing a fist in the air. They are on their third and final game of bowling after being at the mall for nearly SIX HOURS. Alexs' feet still hurts from the  
walking while Katie is like a damn balarena on her feet. "Lets see my score is a 176. Oh yeah...I'm good." Katie sniffs.  
Alex just rolls her eyes and makes her way up to the aile, wincing at the pain in her foot, and picks up her green neon ball wich is glowing from the black light. She takes the three steps forward and the ball rolls perfect then  
decides to veer to the right. Knocking over (gasps) two freaking pins! Alex can feel her eye twitch with anger as she hears Katie laughing behinder. She whirles around and gives her the worst glare she can give, causeing  
Katie to cover her laugh with surprised coughs. The ball rolls back up to her like its laughing at her. She picks up the laughing green ball and practically hurls the damn thing giving a grunt as she lets go. The ball slides perf-  
ectly down the aile and...spare!  
"Ha! Suck it!" Alex calls loudly, causing her to get some odd looks from other bowlers. She can feel the blush creeping up her neck.  
"Yeah don't get to cocky there princess. Your score is...135." Katie taunts. She is slipping off her bowling shoes and tieing the laces of her Nikes back on.  
"Whatever." Alex checks her phone to see it is alread eight-thirty. She too slips off her bowling shoes and slips back on her converse.  
As they are setting their shoes on the counter getting ready to leave Alex hears, "Hey girls. Wanna come over hear and play some pool with us?" She looks over to see a medium built guy who looks to be in his early twenties  
grinning at the leaning over the pool table.  
"Yeah. Come on, I will let you use my stick." The lanky one next to him winks.  
"No thanks. I would'nt wanna go near your stick any day." Katie shoots back.  
"Who would?" Alex chips in.  
They just continue walking out of the bowling alley ignoreing them. They make their way out the doors when Alex feels it, a very sharp pinch to the ass. "Hey!" She yelps and turns, swining. Her fist connected with the jaw  
of the lanky guy. Alex glares at him as he rubs his jaw a little before wincing. Katie steps up next to her squaring her shoulders, which she does not really need to do because honetly that girl can take and make a mean punch,  
when the medium guy from a minute ago comes out and sees his friend rubbing his jaw.  
"Bitch. You better watch your back." He threatens before escorting his friend back into the bowling ally. The two girls don't move from their spot until the guys are no longer in sight.  
Next to her Katie lets out a semi shakey breathe. "Lets not speak of this?" She asks as they climb into the car.  
"I agree." Alex nods.  
The rest of the weekend goes by fast after that and before Alex knows it in mid afternoon her parens are home and then she is watching the tail lights of Katies car fade into the Sunday night. Sighing she turns and walks  
toward her house she looks to the right of habit and feels her heart give a sad flip when Dereks car is not in his driveway. She walks in her house to her parents watching T.V. in the living room.  
"So did you and Katie have fun?" She gets her looks from her dad and same build. But her mother and her share the sharp cheek bones, thats it. Thank the lord.  
"Oh yeah. Lots actually. Now I am tired so, night you guys." Alex smiles at them before heading up to her room. Getting a mummbled 'night' from her mom who was spred out on the couch.  
Alex flops on her bed clothes and all from today and switches on her T.V. She stops on MTV a rerun of Teen Wolf is on, but that is fine with her cause it is when the oh so sexy Scott is shirtless...working out. Oh yeah does  
not bother her one bit. She gets lost in thought when the scence cuts to Derek(oh lookey there) is running from the cops and slides in the hottest way possible when she can hear her parents down stairs. Their voices grow  
louder as they argue. Turning up the T.V. hoping Stiles' big, yet adorable, mouth can cover them up. Nope they get louder.  
She sighs without thinking and grabs her phone, and texts the first number she thinks of.  
'parents are fighting again. can i come over?' She looks over at the clock after she hits send and groans when she sees its a quarter till ten. Her phone buzzes.  
'aw sorry hun. yeah i am not home though i will be in about ten minutes. the spare key is under the potted plant by the front door. just wait in my room. if you want i have sweatpants you can wear.' Derek replies with.  
Alex smiles at the text and replys back with 'ok thank you so much :)'  
Seconds later her phone went off again, 'any time. and both my parents are working late so its just going to be you for the ten minutes ok? i am cleaning my last table then i will be done.'  
Alex sighed and walked over to lock her bedroom door so her parents wont find her gone. She slipped out over her window with ease and made her way to the dark house. Finding the key she unlocked the door and  
slipped it back under the plant before closing the door and locking it behind her. Alex walked up the stairs to his room. Her heart thudded a little with excitment and nervousness. When she stepped into Dereks room she  
smiled and looked around. A little bit has changed since the last she was in there. She laughed softly to herself when she noticed one thing that did not change. By his bed there was a drawing done by her in first grade of  
her and Derek. She walked over to his dresser and took a guess and opened one of the drawers. Thank the lord she guessed right. She grabbed a pair of his grey sweatpants, causing a small breeze to form and making  
Dereks scent fill her nose. She smiled and toes off her shoes, slips off her shorts before putting the soft sweatpants on. They were way to big on her so she had to roll them up at the hips. She looked down and frowned,  
still three inches too long. Alex just shrugs to herself, the guy is six foot while she is five foot five.  
Walking slowly toward his large bed she slowly crawls in it a little insecurly. Laying down she she pulls the blanket up and over her shoulders filling her with Dereks scent and sinks into one of his pillows. Her eye lids get  
heavy and before she knows it, she is asleep. She wakes up to the bed sinking behind her. She sighs quietly and rolls over.  
"Derek?" She murmurs still half asleep. She scoots closer to him and smiles when his arm wraps around her making her snuggle into his broad chest. She can smell soap lingering in the air. Must have taken a shower. She  
thinks.  
"Right here." His deep voice rumbles in his chest making her whole body shake.  
"Good. Never...leave me." She says before fully falling back asleep.  
Derek looks down at her sleeping face before kissing her on the head and answering, "Never." He tightens his hold on her at that like someone will take her away from him. "Never." He growls to himself this time.

Alex wakes up to warm breath on her neck and a arm around her. She stiffens at first but relaxs when she rembers who it is behind her and where she is at. Safe thats is how she feels and knows what she is. Always  
in his arms she feels safe. Behind her she feels Derek move, pressing his face more into the back of her neck. Smiling she leaned back into his touch a little. Derek gave a little yawn before rolling over removing his arm,  
making her instanly miss the heat. She rolled and faced him and noticed his clock saying it was five thirty in the morning.  
"Morning." Derek voice still gruff with sleep. Which is pretty damn sexy she might add. He stretches like a cat, with elegance, his musceles flex beneath his skin.  
"Morning." Alex answers her eyes still glued to those beautiful, beautiful arms. "I am going to head over to my house. Climb through the window while my dad is still sleeping." She says while sitting up. Then does she realize  
she has to climb OVER Derek because of the way his bed is. Great. She thinks to herself.  
She cant look down to hide her blush cause that is where his...well you know, is and she cant look up cause she will get lost into his eyes or just lost into him completely cause the way he is sitting...swoon! Why the hell did  
she have to pick a guy who looks like a greek god and a abercrombie & fitch model had a kid together? Damn her luck. She just turns her head and swings her leg over finds a very fasinating spot on the wall next to them  
as she straddles him for about three seconds too long and finally her toes left foot touches the carpet. See not so ha-oh damn. Going down! She thinks as her right foot snags on one of Dereks very muscular thigh and face  
plants onto the floor.  
"Ow. Alex down! Some assitance please." She calls out as she rolls over. Derek laughs at her well with her actually. And stands up holding out a hand to her lifting her off her feet with ease.  
"And you wonder why I call you klutz. Klutz." Derek teases looking down at her. She sticks her tounge out at him like every mature seventeen year old will do, causing Derek to snort.  
"I will see you later at school." She says while picking her shorts up and shoes. Not bothering to put them back on. "I will return these after I wash them." She gestures to the sweatpants. "Lata." She gives one final wave  
before heading out his door.  
"See ya. Be careful." Derek calls out.  
"Yes, dad." Alex teases.  
He stands there and waits till he hears the front door close before stroding over to his window. He watches her as she climbs up the gutter with little struggle. His breathe catches a little as he sees her foot slip but sighs when  
she reagains balance and slips in easily.  
Coward. Tell her you love her! He thinks to himself. But you also are dating Malissa at the moment. He thinks back. What the hell am I going to do?! He thinks angrily. Derek sits on his bed with his head in his hands and sits  
there for a while and finally makes his desicion of what he was going to do.

Later on that day Alex finds herself in study hall with Katie laughing like there is no tomorrow. She glances over at Katie again, who has her 'telescope' out and I watching sexy beast sr like some stalker, and  
starts to snicker again when Katie perks up with excitment when he bends over.  
"Aww damn. Awww damn! I see a treasure ahead I would like to have." She says.  
"I have to agree with you myself." Alex admits stareing.  
Sexy beast sr. or Josh stood up and turned to look up at Katie who was still stareing through her 'telescope' causeing Alex to smack the paper out of her hand. Katie gave a startled little yelp but realized why Alex made  
those actions. A blush creeped up Katies neck as Josh smirked up at them, she turned her head and looked at the wall behind them.  
"This, this is a lovely wall. Dont you agree Alex?" She asks as Alex is snickering so hard next to her she is snorting softly. She can only nod though she knows Katie cant see.  
Suddenly Josh is making his way up to them his eyes still on Katie who is very interested in the wall. Oh hot damn! Alex thinks. She brings back her leg and kicks Katie with all her might.  
"Mother f-Hello." She cuts off as she see's Josh is standing infront of her.  
Suddenly Alex finds herself now interested in the writing on the desk that reads 'Louis loves Harry.' Aww. Alex thinks. She drowns out the two talking next to her until she hears her name and Dereks together.  
"What I am sorry?" Alex asks looking over at the two. Josh, who is leaning over the table slightly, looks over at her and smirks.  
"I asked her if she wants to go on a date with me." Josh points out. Alex grinned over at Katie. "She made the comment about wanting to go paintballing and wanting to see if you and Derek wanna go with."  
"Oh really?" She kicks Katie under the table with such ease that Josh did not see. She gave a mental fist pump for that. "You do know that Derek is dating Malissa right? We are just good friends." Alex reminds him.  
"Well as far as I know Derek broke up with her today infront of every one causing her to flip out and smack him across the face. I thought of asking to see if Thomas would ask Alex out, but after what Derek did."  
Josh points out.  
"Whoa! Hold up. What did he do?" Alex holds up her hand and speaks through her teeth because one, that bitch smacked Derek, and two what the hell did he do to Thomas?  
"Well when you two went to the bathroom together during breakfeast, Thomas was checking you out as you walked away, wink wink. And Derek threatened him right there and then saying if Thomas ever hurts you in any-  
way he was going to hunt Thomas down and break every bone in his body." Josh says while Alex gapes at him.  
"Are you serious?! Cause if you are lieing, so help me god Josh I am sooo not afraid to shove my foot up that perfect ass of yours." Katie says.  
Josh gives her a look, "Perfect ass?" He shakes his head and smiles. "Yes I am. But feel free to shove that perfect foot up my perfect ass. I might like it." Josh teases waggaling his eye brows at her.  
"Oh dear god!" Alex groans. The bell rings dismissing them home. "Thank you lord. Saved by the bell." She stands and gathers her books and heads for the stairs with Josh and Katie behind her.  
"So do you want to double date with me and Katie? I will ask Derek if you'd like." Josh offers.  
"No thats fine I will talk to him. I want to discuss with him about the little threat he gave Thomas. When do you plan on going?" Alex looks at Katie, who looks so happy standing next to Josh it makes Alexs' heart give a  
flutter of excitment for her friend.  
"I guess tomorrow around noon." Katie shrugs and looks over at Josh who nods in agreement.  
"Ok. See you love birds tomorrow possibly." She quickly squires away ignoring the glare Katie gave her. As she dodged her way through the crowd she spotted a familiar head weave through the crowd. "Thomas!" She  
shouts and pushes her way towards him.  
He looks quite nervous when she finally gets up to him. He gives her a small smile and quickly looks around. "Hey, Alex."  
"Look I want to apologize. Josh told me what Derek said. I don't know why he would say that to you. I know your a nice guy and would'nt be mean. I hope." She gives a short little 'haha' before saying, "Again I am really  
sorry."  
Thomas just gives her another small smile before answering, "Its fine. I know he is just being protective. He loves you Alex, I can see it when he looks at you. And you love him too." He points out.  
Alex just stares at him her mouth hanging open. This time he fully smiles before closeing her mouth with his hand. "I really don't know how you don't see it. And no, I would have never been mean to you, nor broke your  
heart." And with that he turns and walks away, leaving Alex standing there. She finally shakes her head before turning around and head for the parking lot.  
Find Derek. She thinks as she scans the halls.  
Find Derek. Turning the hallway she looks for his familiar broad back.  
Find Derek. She pushes open the door to the parking lot.  
Find-found Derek. She thinks as she sees him standing by his camaro talking to a very pissed and loud Malissa.  
"And you go and break up with me infront of EVERYONE! What the hell was that about, huh?" She screeches. Alex hears as she nears toward her car she can feel Dereks eyes on her.  
"I apologized to you for that. I told you I still want to be friends. But you did'nt take that well and slapped me." Derek says calmly. Alex opens her front door and throws her bag on the passenger seat and starts to get in.  
"Yeah and your lucky I did not kick you in the nuts for that. For all I care you are a worthless piece of shit, that can go die in a hole." Malissa says.  
"Oh hell no! Bitch, I know you did not just say that to him." Alex says getting out of her car and slams her door so hard the car rocks. Alex can feel her blood boiling in her veins. Oh yeah did she mention she had a very  
short temper? She walks up to Malissa who is now snearing at her, and gets in her face. Alex never realized they were about the same height when Malissa is not wearing her heels. "Please say that to him again. Please so I  
can definantly have a reason to kick your ass right here and now." Alex says smoothly.  
"Back up off me fatass. I am not scared of you. What are you going to do sit on me?" Malissa snips back looking Alex up and down.  
"Don't tempt me. And your little size three ass dont scare me either." Alex looks down and sees Malissas hands start to ball up in a fists matching her own. Looking back up she smirks at her, "Do it. Punch me. I dare you."  
Alex taunts.  
"Alex. She aint worth it." She hears Katies voice coming from the right of her.  
But she ignores her and keeps clenching and unclenching her fists stareing Malissa down. They stay like that for about probably another good five minutes before Alex shakes her head, "Shes right. You aint worth it." Alex  
slowly turns around.  
"Thats right go back to your pathetic friend and that worhtless piece of sh-" Malissa gets cutt off from Alex turning sharply and smacks her across the face so hard, causing the other girl to stumble and her hand to sting.  
"I warned you. Call him that again and you'd pay for it. Now get the hell out of here before it's my fist connecting with your pretty face." Alex hisses out. "And if I ever find out you hit him, or any of my friends again, your  
ass will be knocked out. Got me?" Alex threatens.  
She watches as Malissa opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water before sticking her nose up in the air and turns on her heel away from them. Alex keeps watching her until she leaves doing a dramatic peel out of  
the parking lot in her little Malibu Stacy car.  
"Holly hell Alex. I honest to god, cannot believe you just did that." Katie practicully shouts out. Alex turns to her and sees she is standing between Josh and Derek. Derek is standing there in his, damn him, leather jacket  
and smirking at her. While Josh is full on beaming a smile. Katie is jumping up and down a little and bounds over to her and puts her in a full hug, which is very rare. Alex though happily returns it.  
"Well she called you pathetic and slapped Derek, course I would be pissed." She laughs out and pulls away from Katie. "Damn she had too much botox done to her face because my hand stings." Alex jokes.  
They get quiet for a moment before Dere comes up to Alex and hugs her, right there in the middle of the parking lot.  
"Thank you. For standing up for me." He murmers. He nuzzled her neck a little and inhailed. "Did I ever tell you smell good? All the time." Derek says. Uh. Ok yeah that, was kinda creepy actually. No really creepy. But oh  
well she has a greek god nuzzling her neck.  
"Uh, haha. Thanks.." Alex says a little unsure. He just takes another sniff and pulls back, smiling down at her. "Ok. I think we'd like to go paintballing with you two. Am I right Derek?" She looks up at him and he nods.  
"Yay! Alright then its us girls against you guys." Katie says as Alex walks over to her and they knuckle pound one another.  
Josh snorts. "Thats cool cause, Smith and I here will kick your asses." He walks over to Derek and they too knuckle pound one another.  
"You are soooo on pretty boy." Alex shoots back.  
"Tomorrw. Noon. Us two against you two." Katie sets the date.  
"Done." Derek smirks and sticks his hand out to Katie who easily takes in return before giving it one good shake.  
Alex smiles at her friends and hopefully new friend she thinks as she looks over at Josh. Well we will just have to wait to see how tomorrow goes.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~  
"If I don't make it out alive Katie I just want you to know I left you my One Direcion poster in my will for you." Alex whispers toward her friend on the right of her who was hidden behind a paint covered door.  
She can see her friends eyes widden behing the facemask. "Don't you dare talk like that well get through this I promise." Katie whispers reassuringly.  
Alex just nods and fighting a smile trying to keep the 'serious' moment going. Alex peeks very carefully to her left before signaling to Katie the coast was clear. Katie nods and both girls pick up their rifles and bolt to the right.  
They are making their way to another wall when they both hear it, 'pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop.' As blue and red colored balls whiz past her and Katies heads just as they practicully dive in behind one of the little walls.  
The girls nod at one another and peek around the cornor on either side and start fireing. Alex sees one of the boeys bolt to the left so she starts firing and pelts them in the back twice before he quickly turns around and starts  
firing at her. She gives a quick gasp before hiding again. A groan is givin behind her and she turns to look and sees Katie got three to the chest, causing her to stagger in the back a little.  
"Switch places!" Alex hissies as the guys finally stoopped firing.  
"Good. Cause Derek is kicking my ass over here, I can easily get Josh." Katie gives her a wink as her pervertedness comes out. Alex just gives a roll of her eyes, as she and Katie switch places.  
Once they reposition themselves Alex peeks around the cornor and catches her breath. Derek is squating, waiting with rifle and he looks so freaking hot even in just the all black suit. She raises her rifle, fingers on trigger,  
ready to shoot, but stops. Derek looks right at her from across the yard and his blue eyes are practicually glowing in the sun. She can see them from all the over here.  
Alex snaps back to reality once she hears Josh and Katie firing back at one another, she lifts her rifle and start shooting, pelting Derek in the chest once, twice, three times before he himself raises his rifle and fires a couple  
rounds at her but none hit her. 'Hes not even aiming at me. What the holly hell?' Alex thinks. A loud buzzer goes off around the feild, letting them know their sixty minutes were up. Smiling Alex stood turning to Katie who was  
taking off her helment causing her blonde curly hair to fall. Alex did the same but shook her head a little to let her hair fall back in its place. Glancing over she sees Derek and Josh standing next to one another, Derek watchin  
her, Josh watching Katie as the girls walk up to the good looking guys.*cough* Derek is hotter, just saying. *cough, cough* The two girls exchange a look before turning to the boys giving them sly grins and throws their  
rifles over their shoulders.  
"So. Can we just say we kicked your asses?" Katie asks, gesturing to the paint covered boys.  
"Yeah, did'nt we agree that both team members had to be covered in paint in order to win? And it looks like you two are covered, while only Katie on our team is covered, so we win." Alex and Katie knuckle pound one  
another.  
"I dont think so." Dereks deep voice rumbles out. "Turn around, klutz." He tells Alex. Raising a eyebrow she does so. Earning her a snort from Josh and a groan from Katie. "It looks like you too have paint on you." Derek  
says and she feels him touch her. On her butt. Well no grazzed her butt thats what it was. She could feel goose bumps form across her skin.  
"Well at least its blue, your favorite color." Katie says trying to lighten the mood. Wait. Derek picked the gun with the blue paintballs in it. Alex remembered.  
They made their way back to the air conditioned building to get the suits off. Alex and Katie walked behind the guys admiring the view of their fine bums. One might Alex remind they have seen, was naked.  
Katie nudged Alex and whispered, "Damn," as she stared intently.  
"I agree." Alex murmmers. They giggle like idiots causeing them to get strange looks from the guys as they entered the building.  
The girls go to the left and the guys to the right for the dressing rooms. Kaite and Alex get dressed in a comfertable silence and walk out and and put the paint covered suits in the pile. Sitting they wait for the guys to get done.  
While sitting there Alex hears a chuckle from another guy and looks up, her heart stopping in her chest. The two guys from the bowling alley are standing infront of them. The medium built one is faceing her while the lanky  
one who violated her territory.  
"Shit." Alex mutters and turns her face so they dont notice her. Too late, the stocky one just happens to look over and mumble something and nod toward she and Katie. 'Derek.' Alex thinks to herself like he can hear her  
call for him.  
"What?" Katie asks.  
"Its those guys from the bowling alley. They spotted me hop-" She was cut off.  
"Well, look who we have here. Its the lovely girl that decided to punch me at the bowling alley and her friend. What have you two been doing lately? Punching anyone else here lately?" She looks up and sees the lanky guy  
with a bruise on his jaw. 'Huh, so I can pack a punch.' Alex thinks.  
"Hey! You earned that buddy! You piched her ass. Your lucky it was her who punched you and not me. I've knocked out someone twice my size before." Katie said as she stands up and squares her shouders showing she  
is'nt afraid. Which she is'nt like she said she knocked a dude out that was half her size. Ok he was just taller than her and had maybe ten more pounds on her, but it was still freaking awesome. Alex thinks.  
"Very true." Alex puts out as she stands as well and stands to face the guy though she semi cranes her neck to look up at him. His stocky friend steps up and glares at us. "Look why don't you two just go out with your  
doing. We were just getting ready to leave we-" She gets cut off.  
"Bitch. Stop talking, and don't tell me what to do. Your lucky we are in public or-"  
"Or you'll what?" Derek's voice cuts lanky boy off with a growl.  
Alex and Katie look over to see a very pissed Derek and Josh, standing shoulder to shoulder. Damn Josh looks fine as hell when he is pissed, just throwing that out there. The two boys walk over to the girls. Both practicu-  
ally stand infront of them. Holly damn. Derek and Josh are like freaking mountains compared to the two. Derek is standing infront of the lanky one, who Alex punched, while Josh has the stocky one, who Katie wants  
to punch. Though he is pretty built, the guy has no chance against Josh, I've seen him fight, and he is good. Damn good. Derek has taught him a bit of MMA.  
"Yes, please do finish your story. I would love to know what you had in mind for my girlfriend and my friend." Josh puts in. Katie whips her head over at Alex then back to Josh infront of her.  
"Well that fat bitch behind you was the one I am mostly worried about. She is the one who gave me this bruise here on my jaw." He pointed out.  
"Thats because he pinched her ass!" Katie spoke up from behind Josh.  
Both Alex and the two guys watched as Derek stiffined. "You did what?!" Derek growled out. He stepped closer to the guy, hands balled into a fist.  
"Derek, hey, he's not worh it. I took care of it." Alex soothed while putting a hand on his fisted arm. She can feel the muscles beneath tense and ready. "Please, come on. I don't want you to get arrested." Alex pleads.  
"I agree with her Derek, they are so not worth it. And if you get put in jail because of them it will break her heart." Katie speaks the truth.  
"Listen to the girls, Smith." Josh puts out.  
Derek just gives a final growl and turns to walk away. He glances down at Alex and she makes a small gasp, his eyes are glowing! What the holly hell? Alex thinks. Josh turns to walk next to Derek and is talking to him,  
"Man, that was close. I seriously did not want to have to bail your happy ass out of jail." Josh jokes.  
"Just you watch it princess, when your body gaurd is'nt around. You are mine." The guys voice behind her hissed. Katie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away closer to the guys as a menatl shiver ran down her spine.  
The girls walked outside and found a now smiling Derek and Josh. There was still a little tension but not as bad. Derek looked over at Alex.  
"Lets go, I am going to take you home." He said.  
"WAIT! We still did not decide who won. How can we decide? Oh! A kiss, see who kisses the longest. Josh and I. Then you and Derek." Katie gives a little private wink to Alex. 'Oh she's good.' Alex thinks.  
Josh beams and looks down at Katie. With a gental hand Josh caressed the back of Katies neck and they leaned in. 'Awww!' Alex thinks. She starts counting, '1...2...3...' And it kept going, Oh, oh my! Did Katie just  
moan?! Is that tounge?! Holly damn! Wow, uh akward.' Alex finally pulls apart.  
"Ho-how long was that?" Katie asks with a dopey look on her face. She kind of sways as well, haha Josh has a goofy grin as well.  
"Fourty-five seconds." Alex answers with a wink to Katie.  
"Alright! Its yours and Dereks turn! Now kiss!" Katie makes a gesture with her hands like she is pushing us together.  
Alex's heart is beating like crazy when she turns to look at Derek. His icy blue eyes bore into hers as he leans down. She takes a quiet deep breath as she takes in his scent, instantly calming her hundred mile heart. His lips  
finally touched hers, making her sigh. They were warm and soft. She sighed loving the feel of them on her own, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Alex then felt something sharp nick her lip, she pulled  
back with a little gasp.  
"Sorry, did'nt realize I bit that hard." Derek whispered as he brushed a strand out of her face. She nodded, realizing she still had her arms wrapped around his neck she removed them slowly, letting her fingers graze his  
check. Smiling Derek leaned into a little and fluttered his eyes closed for a second.  
"Thirty-five seconds!" Katie exclaimed. "That means we girls won cause-wait, I seriously did not think this over. Lets just call it a draw and we girls just got an free kiss." Katie grinned and looked back and forth between  
the two guys.  
"No you really did'nt Katie. And I agree with you on the second part." The two blondes smiled widely at one another.  
Josh gives a mocked disgust sound, "Why do I feel like we were used?" He asked Derek.  
Derek just chuckled and shrugged. "Alright, lets get you home, Klutz. Bye Josh, Katie." Derek says turning.  
Alex walked up to Katie and gave her a quick hug good-bye and same with Josh. As she gave one final wave she felt a hand collect hers and tug her away from her best friend and new one. Glanceing down she loved the  
way Dereks hand engulfed hers. She felt so safe with him, even when he was just holding her hand. He guided her to his camaro and opened the door for her even waited till she got in to close it. She watched him as he  
made his way around to the drivers side. His movements with grace and ease, like an animal. Ugh, stop it will you?! She thinks to herself as he slides in and starts the car. Yes you are in love with him, yes he kissed you but  
that does not mean he loves you nor likes you back.  
Derek replays that kiss back in his over and over again, remembering the sigh she gave off once his lips touched her soft ones. That gasp though, it sent shivers down his spine. Oh he wishes he can make her gasp even  
more. Calm down! He hissed to himself. She is right next to you! Do you WANT to wolve out on her?! Its bad enough you let you canines slip out, cant let your claws show. He glanced down at his hands, sure enough his  
claws are starting to grow. Shit! Derek focused on them making them retract instantly. Good. Just because you two kissed and she sighed does not mean she loves you back. Or so you think. Derek reassures himself before  
shifting his car and taking off with a growl of the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"Well if they have grape flavored popsicles I will get you some." Alex huffs as she gets out of her chevelle. The twenty four hour supermarkets' parking lot is semi empty even for it being eight thirty at night. She was cra-  
ving vanilla ice cream and realized they did not have any in the freezer. With that she let her parents know where she was heading and headed for the store. Thats when Katie decided to call just as she pulled in, she wasn't  
stupid in answering the phone while driving.  
"Awww, thanks your such a peach. Ok I got to go, Josh is here. See you tomorrow." Katie says.  
"Be safe!" Alex teases then hangs up before she gets and earfull.  
As she walks toward the door she is starting to chuckle to herself wishing she could have seen Katies reaction to what she said and wonders if she is as red as a tomatoe. She was cut off in mid laugh when a arm circled her  
waist and another clamped her mouth to muffle her surprised yelp. The culprit dragged her to the side of the store and shoved her agianst the wall. It was too dark to see his face but his voice sounded familiar when he spoke,  
"Scream and I WILL kill you!" The voice hissed in her ear. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.  
"Wha-what do you want?" She whimpered. Just try to stay calm! Maybe he just wants your money, keep calm DO NOT scream. She reassures herself.  
"I told you yesterday, princess. When your bodyguard wasn't around, you are all mine!" Her heart stopped. The bowling alley dude shoved his face in her neck and sniffed, causeing her to whimper agian. "You smell so  
good. Like vanilla." She felt her stomach turn with disgust as his tounge shot out and licked her neck. "You taste like it too."  
Thinking fast Alex moved her head and head butted him. He staggered back enough to where she got free and ran for the open area. She did not realize he dragged her back that far. "Help me please! Someone!" She  
screamed. She was cutt off when with an 'oof' as she was tackled from behind. The guy flipped her over pushing his full weight on her making her paralyzed.  
"That was not very nice. And for that I will kill you once I am done." His hands started roaming all over her. She closed her eyes and finally felt the tears run down her face as she heard the zipper of his pants. "Hold still I  
will make this as painless as possible, though I am sure it will be very painfull beacuse you know, I can tell you are a virgin." He said as her worked her pants open.  
She could only think of one name and one name only at the moment, "Derek." She whimpered. Then she heard it, a snarl from behind her. The guy on top of her stopped in mid button and looked up.  
"Holly shit!" He gasped and staggered off of Alex. She gasped in relief when his weight was off of her.  
Laying there, heat pounding, she looked behind her to see a huge black wolf behind her. Its mouth lifted in a sneer as it snarled at the guy. It started toward the guy who was backing up, pants un buttoned and in shock. The  
wolf looked down at Alex as it walked past her. She gasped at its eyes, they were a eletric blue. With one final look at Alex the wolf gave a snarl before it lunged for the guy as he took off running. The wolf was faster and  
was on him in seconds. The man screamed in pain. Alex crawled over to the dumpster after buttoning her pants and covered her ears to muffle the screams. She started singing any kind of song that came to her head and  
started singing softely, 'This love is killing me, but you're the only one, it's not over. Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground! This love is killing me but you're the only one.' She slowly opened her eyes when she felt  
something cool and wet on her forhead. Pulling her eyes open she looked up into the blue eyes of the wolf. Slowly she stuck her hand out and let the wolf sniff her hand before leaning into it, causeing her to pet it.  
"Thank you." Alex said. The wolf cocked its head a little before it pressed it head on her chest for a second before backing up slowly. "Wait! Dont leave me!" The wolf only pushed its head on her chest agian, "You want  
me to stay?" She asked. It gave a small little huff. "Taking that as a yes. Are you coming back?" She asked as it turned around and trotted toward the parking lot. Her heart started to speed up again once she realized she  
was alone. Shifting slightly she looked behind the dumpster. Her stomach did a little flip flop when she seen the body lying there lifeless. A small growl came from infront of her causeing her to jump. The wolf was back now  
but with clothes in its mouth and what looked like it was giving her the same look Derek gives her when he tells her not to do something but she does so anyway. "What? I just want to see what you did." She could see the  
wolf roll its eyes, before dropping the clothes on the ground. It gave her one final look before it turned around so its back was faceing her.  
She snorts. "Rude much?" She only got a growl in reply. Next thing she knows is one minute there is a wolf infront of her and the next Derek is standing there. Naked. With his fine ass only two feet away from her face.  
Reaching down he grabs the clothes and starts to get dressed as Alex averts her eyes to the spot on her shoe. "You can look now, Klutz."  
Alex stares at Derek, now fully dressed, opening and closeing her mouth like a fish out of water. So many thoughts are flying through her head right now but one finally decides to land on her tounge,"You are a WERE-  
WOLVE?!" She practically screeches. "Well is'nt this a surprise twist." Alex jokes before blackness surrounds her.  
"I knew this was going to be too much for you." Derek mutters as he walks over to pick up his slumped over friend, neighbor and mate. He discovered she was his mate after he saved her from being crushed by his  
punching bag. It was just an instinct but when he looked down at her face when her eye brow was cut the wolf inside him practicully screamed at him telling him she was his mate. He was'nt follwing her, no he actually just  
had to go to the store. He decided to walk because it was a perfect summer night. A breeze coming in every once in awhile causeing him to raise his head and sniff, smelling the storm building up north, when he heard the scr-  
eaming. The scream sounded familiar to him but the thought never occured to him thinking it was her, being a good citizin he automatically took off runing towards the screams. He stopped dead in his tracks when he picked  
up Alexs' scent. No its not her, she could just be in the store. Derek told himself. But the wolf inside him told him otherwise, once he seen her car in the lot. Then he heard it again, the call for help making him instantly know  
it was her, the voice is hers. GO AND RIP THOSE WHO ARE HURTING OUR MATE TO SHREADS! The wolf inside screamed. Ducking behind Alexs car her quickly took his clothes off and shifted, the muscles  
getting bigger, his legs growing longer and his back arching into one giant muscle yet defined. With a small growl the wolf took off to find Alex. Rounding the cornor Derek looked on in horror as the guy from earlier was str-  
addaling a struggling Alex.  
"Derek." He heard her whimper, making him loose it. Derek gave out the worst snarl he could manage causing the guy to stop unbuttoning her pants and look up at him.  
"Holly shit!" The guy says and stumbles off on her with complete terror in his eyes. He made one finally look at Alex and just lost it at when he seen her bloodied and terror in her eyes and gave another snarl, before he  
lunged at the guy who was already running. Its not going to work. I am faster than you. Stronger than you! Derek thinks as he pounces on the guy and sinks his teeth in his shoulder. The guy screamed in agaony but Derek  
ignored him as he made his kill. With one final snap of his jaws the guy went limp. Dropping the guy he heard it, a soft voice behind the dumpster singing. Slowly he walked over to the voice and seen Alex sitting there with  
her knees drawn toard her chest, eyes closed, hands covering her ears and she is singing. His heart thumped in his massive chest when he realised she was singing the song she sung to him the other day.  
Derek leaned in and pressed his nose to her forehead, like a kiss. Her eyes opened slowly and he sighed inside as her wide blue eyes met his. She slowling stuck her hand out, he eagerly leaned in and sniffed it inhaling  
what was left of her scent and leaned into it.  
"Thank you." She said to him. Cocking his head he looked at her and though; Well its now or never to tell her, well show her the truth. Derek pressed his head to her chest hoping she realizes that he wants her to stay.  
When he started backing up he seen panick cross her face when she realized he was leaving her. "Wait! Dont leave me!" She called out to him. His heart ached at that but he only pushed her in the chest again. "You want  
me to stay?" She finally put two and two together. Finally. He huffed. "Taking that as a yes. Are you coming back?" She asked him as he walked toward the parking lot for his clothes. He only ignored her and qucikly looked  
around the lot to makes sure no one was around to see him. Making a quick run, Derek grabs his clothes in his mouth and runs back toward the waiting Alex. When he came back he seen Alex staring at the body of the guy.  
He gave her a small annoyed growl causing her to jump a little.  
"What? I just want to see what you did." She say innocently. I aint falling for that innocent bull, klutz. He thinks with a roll of his eyes. Turning around before so she will only see his butt when he shifts, nothing else, she  
hears her snort. "Rude much?" Only another growl in reply he gave her.  
And now here he is, fully clothed driving the still passed out Alex to his house. Derek wrapped his leather jacket around her hoping it will cover the other mans stink making her feel better that his smell was on her and not  
that creeps back there.

She is running, but not going anywhere she can hear the cackle of the man behind her as he catches up to her. "Princess you can'nt get away from me that easy." His breath is on the back of her neck causeing her  
to push her legs faster. Alex is screaming on the top of her lungs for help but no sound comes out. She trys again but failed miserably. "Aw come on princess, it's only funer if you scream." The creep said from behind her  
again. She heard a snapping sound and next thing she knows is she CAN scream now. And she is, as he pounces on her from behind.  
"Derek! Please help me!" Alex screamed. The guy on top of her flips her over so she can see his face. She gags at the site and smell. His face had claw marks in them, with maggots crawling out of them. He leaned in to-  
ward her face and smiled showing nothing but razor sharp teeth.  
"You know, I never really told you my name." He said as her pulled out a knife and ran it down her cheek. "The name is Kyle. I already know yours, so you don't have to tell me." Kyle ran the knife up to her right eyebrow  
then back down to her neck.  
Alex squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath waiting for him to just get it over with. But when she breathes in she is filled with Dereks scent, calming her instantly. With stregth that surprised them both she gave one  
final cry of fear and anger, she pushed Kyle off. "Leave me ALONE! This is just a dream! You are not real you are dead! I heard him kill you!" She screamed. "Derek! Please! Get me out of here." She cried out. She squee-  
zed her eyes shut.  
Alex awakes with a gasp. She sits up and looks around and realizes she is at Dereks house, still in the clothes from earlier. "You're ok. It was just a dream." She reassures herself.  
There is a note on the pillow next to her, along with a bundle of his clothes. 'I went out just for a moment. I will be back, take a shower please, you smell like him. You are safe Klutz as long as you are in my house nothing  
will hurt you.' The note read. She smiled to herself and self consciously smelled herself. All she smelt was dirt, sweat and (ew) dumpster. Must be a wolf thing. Her heart thumped at that, her best friend and the guy she loved  
was a wolf she thought as she stood, grabbing the clothes and headed for the bathroom in his room. Flipping on the light she seen Derek put fresh towels and a wash clothe on the sink for her. Turning the water on full blast  
she quickly stripped out of her dirt covered clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water causeing her muscles to relax under her skin. After what felt like twenty minutes of scrubbing the water turned cold letting her  
know it was time to get out. Once she was dryed off and she slipped on the bra and the boxers Derek lent her before she slipped on his sweatpants, which were way to big again, and one of his MMA shirts. She took a  
deep breath of the shirt and smiled when his scent came to her nose.  
Smiling she opens the door and her heart flips in her chest when she sees Derek stretched out on his bed, only in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, the book 'The Outsiders' in his hand. He looks up when he hears the door open.  
Alex takes one look at him and looses it. The tears start to slip freely down her face, everything that happened tonight finally hits her. I almost got raped. If it was'nt for Derek I probably would'nt be her right now.  
Then his arms are around her, voice in her ear whispering soothing thoughts to her, hands rubbing circles on her back. She just clutches to him and crys harder as she buries her face in his broad shoulder. Her feet are off the  
ground for about three seconds as he lifts her with ease, laying her down on his bed with his arms still around her. Alex curls up more in his chest feeling like a four year old.  
"Its alright, you are fine. I am here, I will let nothing happen to you." Derek whispers to her as her crys turn to quite sobs.  
She finally stops crying, "Thank you. For-for saving me." Alex sniffs.  
"Anytime. So I am guessing you wanna know about the whole wolf thing huh?" Derek asks. Alex shrugs in reply. "Ok where to begin. I, uh, was bitten by a Alpha at thirteen. His name was Keaton. We first met when I  
was twelve actually, it was at one of the annual fight for charity. He was three years older than me but I was just as good so I went agianst him. Little did I know he was way stronger and faster. The guy barely broke a sweat  
and there I was practicully dripping in it and was exhausted after the second round." Derek pauses for a second and runs a hand through her hair causeing her to shudder. "I lost that fight to him but he was kind enough to  
come up to me afterwords and let me know I did a great job. I then asked him, 'How are you not tired, nor exhausted?' he just smiled at me and shook his head and said, 'How about I show you.' Keaton told me if I rea-  
lly wanted to know that I should meet him afterwords at the park. I did go, obiously, and when I got there it was pitch black I could not see a thing." Alex looked up and seen Derek closed his eyes as if trying to remeber.  
She raised her hand and placed it on his cheeck causeing him to hitch in breath and finish speaking. "Then I heard it. A growl. It was'nt like anything I have ever heard. It would put a dog to shame, thats how terrifying it was.  
But I just stood there and watched as red eyes became clear coming out from behind the trees. It was coming closer and closer to me. The first instinct that came to my mind was to run, but something deep down told me  
not to and stay put, hold my ground and I did. Then the wolf lunged at me so fast, I hardly got a chance to react before I felt it. A sharp pain in my right arm. I screamed so hard my throat turned hoarse. But I just gritted my  
teeth and thought of something else. I closed my eyes and thought until the pain left died down. You want to know what I thought about?" Derek asked looking down at Alex.  
"What?" Alex whispered as Derek leaned in. His lips just inches from hers.  
When he spoke his lips brushed against hers, "You Alex. I thought of you. Your smile, laugh and your eyes. Those big round blue eyes. Everytime I look into them my heart stops." Derek pressed his lips against hers. She  
gave a small gasp when his hand trailed up her thigh and to her waist. Alex felt Derek smile before he gently slid his tounge along her bottom lip. She gasped and he eagerly slid his tounge in and teased hers. She moaned and  
returned the kiss. Derek rolled over so he was hovering above her. He pulled away and lowered his head to her shoulder and teased it with his teeth, leaving a mark. Alex groaned soflty and slid her hands under his shirt up  
his back, feeling muscles ripple beneath skin. She pulled his head away from her neck where he made another mark and brought their lips together. Derek brought his hands down to the tip of her shirt and started to pull up  
on it.  
"No. Please, n-not yet. I am not ready for that." Alex said softly as she placed her hand over hers. Derek nodded before rolling to his back and pulled Alex to his chest.  
"I understand. No pressure ok? Whenever you are ready, I will wait for you." Derek murmered soflty, his hand trailing up and down her back. They laid there like that for a while, Alex felt her eyes getting heavier and  
heavier as she listened to Dereks heart beat. His arm tightened around her for a minute when he spoke, "Go to sleep, you need it. I can hear your breath getting heavier." She only nodded before she snuggled up to closer to  
him. She soon found herself drifting into a deep sleep and Dereks hand rubbing her back.  
Alex awoke to the sound of beeping and a very warm body behind her. She panicked for a second before the smell of him on his pillows brought her calmed her. Derek groaned from behind her and reached over her to hit  
the snooze button.  
"Are you ok? I heard your heart pick up pace." Dere asked concerend. Alex just shook her head before rolling over and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and placed a  
kiss on her forhead.  
"Me? Oh yeah, I am fine I just. Forgot where I was for a second." Alex admited.  
"You are with me, in my arms and in my bed. You are safe Alex he can no longer get you." Derek promised. He brought her head up to his face and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed loveing the way their lips moved  
in one. The alarm wen off again causeing Derek to groan and hit it with a little more force than necessary.  
"What did the poor thing do to you?" Alex asked as she rolled over and stood up. She could feel Dereks eyes on her as she stretched.  
"It interupted me from kissing the most beautiful girl I know." Derek said. He gave a small grunt as he stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling his shirt over his head. The muscles in his back moved beneath skin. Alex  
could feel her face blush as her heart sped up. Derek chuckled. "Go home, get dressed I will see you at school." He told her as he slipped on a deep blue Tapout shirt. He turns toward her and grabs her waist and pulls her  
to him and nuzzles his face in her neck.  
"Is this a wolf thing?" She asks as his breath tickles her neck. Derek chuckles for a second and nods as his tounge snakes out and licks to her soft spot causeing her to moan, "Oh my." She breathes out. He starts to nibble  
at that spot. He pulled away after a moment and examines his work.  
"Good, now people will know you are mine. And my smell is all over you as well, they will know to stay away." Derek says as he walks over to his dresser again and pulls out a black pair of skinny jeans.  
Yes, skinny jeans look good on him. Alex thinks. Wait what did he just say-"What do you mean, 'smell like you?' and who is 'they' that will smell you on me?" Alex asked as Derek slipped on the snug jeans.  
He sighed in mid button, "'They' are Josh, Thomas and a few other seniors. Those to I am not worried about Josh has Katie and even though Thomas tried for you he did not get far obviously. Its those seniors you have to  
watch out for. Once they realize I marked you as mine, they will wanna go for you. Its a wolf thing, some like to take others mate. I on the other hand, am not like that, neither is Thomas or Josh. Once Thomas found out you  
were my mate, he backed down instantly. And Josh has Katie as his mate as well." Derek explained as he slipped on a black belt with green studs in them.  
"Hold on, mate?" Alex asked while shifting from one foot to another.  
"Yes, Alex you are my mate. A mate is who your wolf is connected with, who you and the wolf share in wanting. I know it is alot to take in but, it also means you are mine and mine only." Derek rushed out the last part. She  
felt a small tingle in her back when those words came out of his mouth.  
"So thats why you threatend poor Thomas? Why would you do that? He did nothing wrong! I actually like him! And because of you he will probably never talk to me again!" Alex could feel herself getting angry.  
"Alex, I am sorry. It was an instinct. Come on, please dont be mad at me." Derek said as he stepped toward her. Alex shook her head.  
"I am not mad, I am just a little frustrated. Look I got to go. School start in an hour and I still need to get ready." She said as she grabbed her clothes and bag and headed for his door. "I will see you later ok?" And with that  
she was gone.  
Derek gave a huff and could feel the wolf inside of him whine as his mate walked out. Please let today be a good day. Derek thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Alex pulls in the school parking lot her mind still thinking back to last night, and this morning. When she got home her mom and dad were waiting for her in the living room both very pissed and wanting to know where she  
was and where did the hickeys come from. Thanks Derek. She thought to herself. She made up a story of her running into Derek at the store so she followed him home and they watched movies ans kissed a little and fell  
asleep. They bought it but she was grounded for a week atleast, nothing long, thank god.  
Alex pulled up to Katies truck her friend got out and was bounceing on the balls of her feet. Well atleast she had a good night last night, Alex thinks as she got out of her car.  
Her eyes zero in on Katies neck, "Holly damn! That boy like went to town on you!" She stared at the three large hickeys on her friends neck.  
Katie blushed and grabbed a scarf out of her truck and wrapped it around her neck, "Well look whos talking! I see Derek left his mark as well." Katie poked one of the few on her neck as well.  
"Yeah but mine are not as big as yours thats for damn sure." Alex said as they make their way to the doors. Katie blushed and looked down and muttered something. "What?" Alex said.  
"We uh. Yeah. Well." Katie blushed even harder.  
"WHAT?! Oh my god! Katie aww, good for you. I had a feeling he was the one." Alex hugged her friend when they stepped inside.  
They start giggling like idiots and make their way toward their lockers. They make their way toward the senior hallway, which they have to pass through, and see three senior guys in a circle laughing. Alex recognizes them  
Chris Rockes, Kevin Micheals and Skylar Ringer. Chris is the first to spot them but is the first to raise his head. The girls get closer ready to turn the cornor when Chris speaks up,"Well boys, it smells like Smith made his  
mark on one of these pretty ladies right here." The other two face them and smile down at the blondes.  
Skylar breathes in deep, "And it smells like Payne made his mark on this one." He smiles down at Katie.  
"Oh good, you are Smiths', I was hopen he claimed you, I like you." Chris said. He gave a wicked smile at Alex. The three boys take a step toward the girls.  
"I would'nt do that if I were you." A voice from behind the girls spoke.  
Kevin looked up and growled. "Stay out of this, Potter."  
Thomas stepped infront of the two girls in a protective stance, "Yeah see, I cant. These two girls belong to my friends."  
"We know thats why we want them. They are so cute and innocent." Kevin says in a growl that sounded full of desire. Alex felt a chill run up her spin but she fought to show it.  
"Hey! Who you calling innocent buddy?" Katie speaks up.  
"No kidding. We aint scared of you." Alex spoke up.  
"Oh but you are sweets. Your words say lies, but your heart speaks the truth. Now move Potter, we dont want to hurt you with you being alone and all." Chris spoke up.  
"Who said he was alone?" Josh spoke up as he came up on the right of Thomas.  
"Yeah, who said that?" Derek asked as he stood to the left of Thomas.  
"Now, I don't like it when you mess with my mate, or my friends mate, who just so happens to be my friend as well." Josh said through gritted teeth.  
"Same here. You mess with them, you might as well mess with us." Derek said as he clenched his fist.  
Both boys were starting to shake. Katie and Alex shared worried glances. Thomas spoke up while staring down the three wolves, "Girls, calm them down, they are ready to phase."  
"Aw, do phase please. It will be fun." Skylar said while his eyes flashed a deep greep green and gave us a dangerous smile showing his canines.  
"There will be none of that." Katie snapped at him before turning to the still shakeing Josh, her voice changed when she spoke, "Josh, babe? Calm down please. Remember last night? I am yours, only yours, nobody elses.  
They cant change that." Katie soothed him while her hand slowly up and down his back.  
Alex noticed his shakeing to decrease. She looked over at Derek and semi said the same thing, "Derek, just remember that I am yours as well. Nobody can change that either." She place her hand on his tense shoulder. His  
shakeing slowed as well.  
"Just leave our mates alone and there will be no problem." Derek said.  
"And if you dont then we will rip your throats out, with out teeth." Josh put in as he stepped back and wrapped a arm around Katies shoulder. Derek did the same and they made their way around the three. Alex turned to  
look and seen Thomas still standing there looking a little unsure. "Come on Thomas, I dont want to leave you behind." She spoke sweetly to him.  
"Yeah come on, you stood up for us, the least we can do is leave you behind." Katie put in. The guys stopped and turned to give their friend a nod to join them. Thomas nodded and walked over to his friends, Alex noticed  
at that monet that he himself had his own walk of confidence just like Derek and Josh had, must be a wolf thing. Alex felt her self smile as she was surronded by three good looking guys, one who is her mate and the other is  
her friends new boyfriend and mate as well and Thomas, their new friend.  
"We will be seeing you later girls. Feel free to come and find us whenever you get tired of them." They heard Chris call out. Both Josh and Derek gave a growl in responce causeing the other three wolves behind them to let  
out booms of laughter, and the other people to give them odd looks.  
They made their way to the girls lockers. "You girls get your things together, me and Josh are going to talk to Thomas." Derek said as they started to walk away.  
"Don't hurt him please." Both girls say.  
"We won't." The boys respond. The two girls watch as the three wolves walk to be alone.  
"So. How did you take it when you found out your boyfriend was a wolf, and you were his mate?" Alex asked as she put her combination in.  
Katie shrugged as she pulled open her locker, "At first I thought it was a joke, but when he phased for me, it took me a moment to put two and two together. You should see the color of his fur Alex. It is georgous, its a bea-  
utiful golden like color. And his eyes!" Katie swooned.  
Alex chuckled. "Ok calm your self girl. You should see Dereks, it is a natural black but his eyes, they are the bluest of blues." Alex swooned herself.  
"Golden? I like to think of it as a honey color thankyou." Josh said coming up behind Katie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katie let a little giggle out.  
"Bluest of blues? I think of my eyes as eletric blue thankyou." Derek teased as he too wrapped his arms around Alex. He set his head atop of hers.  
"Oh hey, where the hell are my grape popsicles?" Katie asked causeing Alex to stiffen remembering last night.  
"Uh, Katie, if you dont mind don't bring up last night. Alex will explain later when she is ready." Derek spoke for her.  
"O-kay?" Katie answered a little conserned.  
"I will tell you during studyhall." Alex reasured her friend with a smile. Katie gave her friend a skeptical look before nodding. The bell rang signaling them to class.  
"See ya. Love you like a straight sister." Alex called as Derek tugged on her hand and gave his two friends a wave.  
"And I love you like a gay brother." Katie replied, causing Josh to boom with laughter.  
Derek drapped his arm across her shoulders as he walked her to Geometry. People stopped and stared in awe, well mostly girls, when they seen him and gave her jelous looks. Alex could not help the smile spread on her  
lips. When they neared the classroom Derek stopped and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. It was soft and sweet causing her heart to go 'tha-thump.' He gave a small chuckle before he leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
"You know, its kind of hot to hear your heart skip a beat whenever I kiss you. Plus I can smell the arousal practicully spilling off of you." He nipped at her earlobe causeing her to gasp. "Better get to class don't wanna make  
you leave." And with that he turned to walk away.  
"Tease." She muttered earning her one of his deep laughs. She walked into her class with a small smile on her lips but it soon dissapered when she realized that Skylar from earlier was in her class. She groaned on the inside.  
Skylar flashed her his canines and waggled her eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and felt her stomach turn. If she was'nt dating Derek at the time she would have totaly been blushing but now it was just, ew. Through the  
whole class she could feel her eyes on her. When she stood to turn in a paper she even got a low whistle from her. She gritted her teeth and glared at him and whispered to him knowing he can hear her, "Keep it up pretty  
boy, I don't always need my boyfriend to defend me. How would you like it if I took that pencil and shoved it up your-" She was cutt off when the bell rung. Alex took her time getting her things, the teacher as the students  
and teacher walked out she was pushed against the wall in the class room.  
"You know, I like them when they are fistey. Plus I am going to have alot more fun when I get my revenge." Skylar said as he leaned in close. His calonge causing her to wrinkle her nose.  
"Revenge? What the hell?" Alex asked as she tried to get free but was pushed restrained more.  
"You know that guy your little boyfriend killed? That was my cousin, an innocent human. Then Derek decided to tear him apart. Thats why I am going to take you away from him and make him watch." Skylar growled.  
"Watch what?" Alex asked now she was a little scared.  
"Oh just wait, now get going I can hear your boyfriend coming, I so hope he smells me on you." And with that he was gone. Alex stood there for a second before plastering on a fake smile and left the classroom. The fake  
smile turned to a real smile when she seen Derek make his way to her. He looked so good in his purple Tapout shirt and skinny jeans. Plus that leather jacket, damn. His bright smile suddenly turned to a snarl as he closed  
the distance between them and looked her over. "Explain to me why you smell like Skylar." He growled. He looked around as if trying to find him, Alex noticed he started shaking. Shit. Got to calm him. She thought.  
She brought her hand to his cheeck and pulled his face to hers, "Don't worry about it. I handled it." She reassured him. He slowly nodded but was shaking slightly.  
Grabbing her hand he walked her to his locker. "Here. Take this. I cant stand the smell of him all over you." Derek said as he shrugged off his jacket and slipped it on her. It was two sizes too big on her, but she loved it. It  
was still warm from him and it smelled so good. "You look good in that. Makes you look like a badass." Derek chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest causeing his muscles to flex, sweet baby jesus.  
"Whoa. Alex you look like a badass." Katie says as she comes up to her locker, Josh in tow. Josh gave his approvle with a low whistle that earned him a glare from Katie and Derek.  
"Thanks Katie, and Josh I guess." She could feel her cheecks turn red.  
The rest of the day went in a blur and before she knew it, it was time for studyhall. Alex felt her heart thump when she walked in with Katie and Josh who were hand in hand. She was not that ready to tell Katie what went  
on last night but could not have the feeling of keeping that a secret from her best friend. Katie and Josh went their seperate ways to go sit. The girls walked toward their seats.  
"Hey you two." Thomas greeted them with his adorable smile.  
"Hi, Thomas." Both girls said at the same time.  
"Yo, Alex nice jaket." Thomas winked at her causing her to blush. She noticed a few people gawk when they realized whose jaket she was wearing. A little embarresed at the sudden attention Alex brought the sleeve of Der-  
eks jacket and pertended to itch but took a small sniff to calm her. She sighed happily when it filled her nose.  
Once they sat at the top where their assigned seats were Alex took a deep breath and turned to her friend. Katie put her chin in her hand and looked bored already.  
"Kaite?" Alex spoke softly.  
Katie took one look at her and instanly knew something was up,"Whats wrong?" She turned so she was semi facing her.  
"Last night I-I almost got raped. When I went to the story I got pulled into the alley by that dude from the bowling alley, how he found me I have no idea." Katie gasped slightly, hand slowly moving toward her mouth.  
"Oh, Alexandria." Katie felt liked she wanted to cry but she stayed strong for her friend.  
"But he did not get the chance. I put up a fight do'nt worry." Alex gave a small smile before finishing, "I bashed my head into his and took a run for it. Well you know me not the fastest he tackled me and that was when-  
when Derek save me. But he was'nt him. He was his wolf. The only thing I heard first was that growl. God it was...powerful. It litteraly sends chills down my spine thinking about it." As if to prove a point, goose bumps cove-  
red her arms. "You know the funny part was, I think the guy crapped himself when he seen Dereks wolf. I would have too but. As soon as I seen it, I knew it was protecting me. So Derek killed the guy obviously and that is  
how I know he is well you know. Haha. Horrible way to end it but I just cant think about it anymore." Alex felt the tears start to run down her face. Katie reached over and hugged her, her own eyes ready to give at any mo-  
ment but again she stayed strong for her friend.  
Katie looked over and seen both her boyfriend and Thomas looking over at the two concerned. 'Shes okay.' She mouthed. They both nodded but looked a little indecisive. "Come on. Lets go to the library. All them books in  
there. Its your favorite place, besides being over at Dereks." Katie mummbled the last part loud enough for Alex to hear.  
Alex pulled back and wipped her face and gave out a short, ha, before slowly smiling and nodding. Taking a deep breath they, Alex nodded and stood with Katie in tow.  
The two girls walked down the steps, Alex with her head held high, best friend at side and asked to go to the library. Smiling the teacher handed her the pass and with that they were out of the room.  
Katie took a look at her friend and seen she was a little down still when an idea clicked in her head. She giggled for a second but held it in untill she spoke, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else...dont leave me hang-  
ing..."Katie looks over at Alex who is now smirking.  
"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." Alex sung.  
"And when you smile it aint-" They were cut off when they rounded the corner and ran into no other than Malissa and another plastic bitch. Lovely.  
"I thought I heard two cows dieing." Malissa sneered. Katie snorted at the comment.  
"Uh Malissa you know you passed the bathroom back there, do'nt want to miss your hourly throw up." Alex snapped at her.  
"Wow. Real mature." Barbie next to her, Karren? Kassey...Kailey! Kailey spoke up.  
"No, I thought that was just a good comeback." Katie said. "Now if you do'nt mind we are leaving."  
The two blondes started to walk past but was stopped by the other two girls. Alex sighed and looked over into one of the classroom windows and smiled. Derek was sitting in his seat of his class watching out the window a  
little concerned. Alex just smiled a little evil smile at him letting him know she and Kaite could handle these two. Malissa followed her gaze and sneered when she seen him.  
"You know. He is only useing you for sex. He does'nt like you he feels sorry for you." Malissa said slowly. Alex felt her heart squeeze at those words but she knew it was a lie. Derek must have heard because he shook his  
heas slighlty and mouthed. 'Lies.' She just nodded to him letting her know she knew.  
"I do not care really who is useing who for sex, just tell me which one of these bitches slapped you." Kailey stepped up and folded her arms.  
"Ah, yes that would have been me. And let me tell you Malissa, you need to lay low on the botox hun." Alex said sweetly.  
"Yeah did you not hear on the news that it makes you gain wait. Oh wait what am I saying you probably do'nt even know what the hell the news is." Katie laughed out.  
"Keep laughing bitch cause it the last thing you will do after we kick your asses." Kailey said and before Katie or Alex could think she lunged at Katie knocking her to the ground fist flying.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

"Shit!" Alex yelped as she ran to go help Katie but was stopped when she was flung to backwards by her hair. She stumbled but caught herself. Alex glanced behind the smirking Malissa and sighed in relief when she seen  
Katie was ok and taking care of her opponent just fine. "Bitch, I know you did not just pull my hair." Alex growled out. Sneering Malissa moved quick and gave Alex a good jab to the jaw, it stung for like ten seconds. Alex  
just wiped the small trickle of blood that ran down from her lip.  
"Ow! You little bitch!" Alex heard Katie and seen she was now standing and was bent over a little clutching her stomach. Alex gave a mental fist whoop of encouragement when Katie dodged the next punch and grabbed Kaileys fist and twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her to the ground. "Stay!" Katie said as she struggled to keep ahold of the squirming girl.  
Out of the corner of her eye she seen Malissa raise her fist, Alex instinctively raised her hands and blocked the punch. Malissa gave a small look of surprise at her actions but shook it off and started to throw more punches.  
Each one Alex blocked or dodged. The last one Malissa made a mistake by throwing all of her body forward in the last punch, causing her to stumble forward, giving Alex the chance to side step the girl and come up behinnd her and give one last glance at Derek, who was now watching in shock and awe, before winking and pull Malissa down into a rear naked choke. The girl instantly started squirming. "Do not move or I will squeeze harder. Man who taught you how to fight by the way? I mean pulling hair really? Worst fighting ever." Alex hissed.  
The sound of the door opening to the class room where Derek was in caused all four of the girls to look over. Mr. Wood gaped at the sight. A few students including Derek came out two boys wolf whistled when they seen  
what was going on.  
"Damn honey. You can out me in a choke any day!" One senior said as he looked over Alex who was still holding onto Malissa. The boy got a very, very dirty look from Derek to where I seriously think the guy shit himself.  
"And you hun. Can pin me to the ground any day as well." Another senior said. Alex looked and laughed out loud to see Katie straddling Kailey from the backside as she had one hand pinning her wrists, while the other  
holding her head down on the linoleum.  
"I don't know what is going on but you four to the office...NOW!" Mr. Wood boomed.  
When Alex let go of Malissa, the girl took an exaggerating gasp of breath and stood up as she and Kailey ran to one another. "Oh you puss. I did not even have a tight hold on you." Alex called out and took the hand Katie  
offered to help her up. Mr. Wood gave her a warning look. "Sorry." She said. But once his back was turned she and Katie shared a knuckle bump.  
They started walking to the office, as they passed the room Derek was in he was standing in the door way and leaned in and quickly gave Alex a kiss on the head and ran over to Katie to give her a half hug. "You two. Wow.  
I did not know you could fight...no offence." He smiled.  
"Mr. Smith! I suggest you get back into the class room and finish the assignment." Mr. Wood said as walked over to them to collect the girls.  
"Yes, sir." Derek said and winked at Alex before slipping in the classroom.  
"You know. We may not get in that much trouble. Technically we were defending ourselves. Plus they caught it on camera." Kaite said as she pointed at one of the cameras as they stepped in the office.  
"You four sit." Mr. Wood commanded before walking down the hall to the Mrs. Rummad, the vice principal.  
They sat there and waited for their turns, one by one getting called in. Then Mrs. Rummad called both Katie and Alex in at the same time to give them their news. Both of them got out of school suspension because neither of  
them threw any punches. Though it was tempting. Alex thought. And with that Mrs. Rummad sent them home even though there was only half an hour left of school. When the girls walked out of the office they were smiling  
like they won the lottery.  
"Man. It felt so good to be shoving that bitches face in the floor." Katie grinned and evil smile.  
"And it felt good putting Malissa in a choke after everything she did." Alex said laughing. When they rounded the corner to their lockers they both smiled wider, if possible, when they seen their boy friends leaning against the  
lockers. Both of them in a deep conversation. Alex nudged Katie to mouth, 'Follow my lead.' And spoke allowed, "Damn girl, look at these fine boys right here. You got a girlfriend baby?" Alex teased as she slid up to Derek  
who was chuckling.  
"Yeah, but don't tell her cause I heard and seen that she can kick some ass." Derek said as he kissed her, sending chills down her spine.  
"Ok yeah. I love you like a gay brother Alex but I aint doing what you just did." Katie said as she snuggled into Josh's arms. "Wait, what are you doing out of class mister? Am I going to have to pin you to the ground also?"  
Katie teased.  
"Well I was sent to look for you two. And please yes please, save some of the pinning for me." Josh said as he leaned down and kissed her in a way that should be illegal.  
"Whoa, whoa! Save it for somewhere private please!" Alex exclaimed as she covered Derek's eyes with her hand. "Wait? Why are YOU out of class? Go learn. I got suspended for two days." Alex said aloud before she  
grabbed the back of Derek's neck with her hand and pulled his head down to whisper, her ears ghosting over his ear, "Don't make me put you in a choke hold." She gave his ear a nip, like he did earlier to her.  
"Ew, dude. I can smell you getting turned on stop. And Alex remember, I have very good hearing." Josh said causing the wolf and human to blush.  
"Alright. I will see you later tonight, I am sure you will be grounded if not, still leave your window open for me. Ok?" Derek said as he softly kissed her. "I got to get back to class. See ya. Oh and Katie? That was one hell of  
a pin down by the way." And with that he turned around and headed back to class, giving Alex the perfect view of a skinny jeaned butt.  
"Nice butt." Alex called out causing him to give her his oh so sexy laugh that made her stomach flip-flop.  
"Thanks, and I know you and some one else cough, cough has seen it naked." He says as he walks away.  
Alex feels a blush creep up her neck. She turns to Katie who too has a little blush going on. Once Katie said goodbye to Josh the two girls walked out of the school to their cars. After saying goodbye the two left going  
separate ways. Alex plugged her iPod into the adaptor and cranked up, 'Heart Skips A Beat' by Olly Murs. She turned down the road to her house when she decided she was not in the mood to go home yet. She did a  
U-turn in one of her neighbors driveway and continued to drive around. Alex did not really know where to go so she decided to just go to the local coffee shop. Pulling the blue Chevelle SS into the lot she got out and made  
her way for the door. When she opened it the smell of coffee and books filled her nose..she loved that smell. She went up to the line and ordered a cup of spiced chia. When her order was ready she accepted it and blushed  
when the cute guy winked at her. Alex took a sip and smiled instantly when the delicious spice hit her tounge and danced on her taste buds. She found a book to read and sat in the corner of the shop.  
Getting in the first three chapters of the story and her drink getting cold her phone started to ring. Grumbling that she had to stop, she fished it out of her pocket of Derek's jacket, which she is still wearing even though it is like  
a beautiful seventy degrees out, and answered it. "Hello?" She took a sip of her drink and grimaced forgetting it was cold.  
"Alexandria Marie Knight! Where the hell are you?!" Derek voice growled through the phone. Why she found that sexy, she has no clue.  
"Whoa! Calm yourself Derek. And do not use that tone with me! I am at the coffee shop. Why?" She asked as she looked over at the cute boy behind the counter as he walked up to her.  
"Here. On the house." He said before walking away with a sheepish smile.  
"Uh, thanks?" Alex called out.  
"Sorry, I was just...worried. I did not see your car when I pulled in the drive way. Did you even go home?" Derek asked.  
"No, I was not in the mood to put up with my parents just yet. But to be honest, I am getting ready to leave." Alex said as she stood and put the book back on its shelf. And grabbed her purse and drink.  
"Alright, I will see you later. I will be in the back practicing." Derek said. There was a shuffle on his end of the line followed by him muttering to someone. "Mom says hi."  
"Oh hello, Diana. Ok I will let you before I leave I'm going to put an application in to work here, tired of not working anymore." Alex confessed. "Will text when it is clear to come over after I tell my parents."  
Derek sighed,"Ok, good luck with both and be careful ok?"  
"Always." She said before she hung up as she made her way up to the counter. "Hi, are you accepting applications?" She asked the guy from earlier. '  
"Yes, we are." He nodded before he walked over to the other side of the counter and handed her the paper. "We will probably call you next week sometime because it is literally just me and my sister working here. Our  
other employee just quite last week." The guy said.  
"Thanks-" Alex said not knowing his name.  
"Kendall." He stuck out his hand.  
"Alexandria, but call me Alex." She said as she accepted his warm hand. "Can I give this to you tomorrow? I have to get home soon. Bad day at school today, might be grounded for the rest of my life." Alex admitted.  
"Yikes, what did you do? If you don't mind me asking." Kendall said as he leaned on the counter looking at her with his incredible emerald eyes.  
"No I don't mind, I uh well me and my friend got in a fight with two other girls. Suspended for two days cause we were smart enough to no throw any punches. Though the girls both got a few punches in on us, but like I  
said me and Kaite, my friend, are smart. Though we did get an extra warning because supposedly the way we defended ourselves was 'inappropriate.'" Alex made quote marks with her fingers.  
"How was is 'inappropriate?'" Kendall did the same with his fingers.  
"Haha, well Katie had her opponent pinned to the ground with her arms behind her back and face in the floor. While I, huh, I put my opponent in a rear naked choke." Alex confessed.  
Kendall started laughing, it was a nice laugh nothing compared to Derek's though. "Well, that's cool I guess." He smiled at her.  
"Yead...I got to go. Still have to face my parents. Will see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Kendall." She said as she waved at him.  
"Oh, hold on. Here I made you another one to take with you. Again on the house." Kendall said as handed her another chai.  
"Oh thanks. See you." And with that she left happily sipping her drink. She cranked up her music again as soon as she got in her car and drove home. She played Avenged Sevenfold. As she neared her house she smiled  
when she seen Derek's Camaro in his driveway. She pulled in next to her parents Ford and took a deep breath before getting out. When she stepped in her front door everything seemed good.  
"Alexandria." Her dads stern voice came from the living room. Damn full name. She thought.  
"Yeah?" She made her way to find her dad in his recliner and mom on couch. Her mom turned off the T.V.  
"Mind explaining to us, why I got a call today telling me you got suspended for two days?" Her mom asked as Alex sat on the seat farthest away from her.  
"Well me and Katie got in a fight at school. But! We were smart enough not to fight back. We defended ourselves." Alex said truthfully.  
Alex seen her dad relax a little. "Well one, good job of not fighting back and two...how exactly did you defend yourself." He had a small smile creeping on his lips.  
"Haha, well I might of put her in a choke hold...Katie had her girl pinned to the floor making her eat linoleum. Which was funny by the way." Alex chuckled at the memory.  
"Well...atleast you did not fight back. And who was it that you two got in a fight with?" Her mom asked.  
"Malissa McCall. Derek's ex. I slapped her just last week for calling my friends and Derek, 'scuse the language, a worthless piece of shit." Alex admitted.  
"Thats my girl. Defend the ones you love. So I am guessing you and Derek are dating now? Considering you are wearing his jacket in seventy degree whether." Her mom pointed out.  
"Uh, yeah, if that is ok with you guys...well dad mostly." She looked over at her still smirking dad.  
"To be honest Alex, you are my baby girl and always will be, I rather you date Derek than any other guy out there. He is a good kid." He said.  
Her mom nodded in agreement. "And we decided that, you aren't grounded. So go and have fun. Just don't get in anymore trouble." Her mom added.  
"Thanks. Oh! I got an application today for the coffee shop, Willows, up town. The guy Kendall, who I have a feeling might I add is going to be a good friend, said he will probably call me next week because they are in  
need of employees. I am going to go fill it out on the trampoline outside." She went up stairs to remove Derek's jacket and slipped on a pair of her comfortable shorts and went back down stairs and went outside. A warm  
breeze picked up as she stepped outside. Alex heard the sound of a something heavy being hit hard and chain followed by it. She smiled knowing Derek was still outside. Climbing atop of the trampoline she laid stomach down and filled out her application. She started to hum the first song that came to her head. Which just happened to be, What Makes You Beautiful.  
Her phone started to ring. "Hello?" Alex answered.  
"So?" Katie's excited voice came from the other end.  
"So, what?" Alex asked as she checked over her app.  
"Are you grounded? Yes, no? How long." She asked.  
"Calm down! I did not get grounded. In fact, dad was proud of me. And you, my dad laughed at how you held her down. Malissa is lucky we were in school, I was tempting to make her eat my fist. Anyway bro, guess what." Alex said as she sat up, the trampoline squeaking at her movement. She no longer heard Derek outside, must have went in. She shrugged to herself.  
"What? Oh, and I am not grounded either. My mom said the two deserved it." Katie sniffed.  
"Haha, true. And I put or will put an application in to work at the coffee shop, Willows." Alex grinned.  
"Thats good. Oh damn, look I got to go. Talk to you later." Katie hung up before Alex could say anything else.  
"Well then." Alex said as she hung up. She sighed and layed back and stared at the purple like clouds forming in the north. Looks like a big storm coming. She closed her eyes and loved the way the wind blew just right, the  
smell of rain coming in with it.  
"Hey, mind if I join you?" Derek spoke from next to her, causing her to jump about a foot.  
"GAH! Holly-Don't do that!" She placed a hand to her chest as her heart was going a mile a minute, then her heart stopped completely when she seen he was shirtless. She could not help it, her eyes trailed his defined chest.  
"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine." She patted the spot next to her. She watched as the muscles flexed as her climbed up with ease and crawled to her. He started to lay down and pulled her with him. Her head now against his very  
firm, huge peck. Derek trailed his hand up and down her back.  
"So, can I just say that when you had Malissa in a head lock...that was hot. I aint going to deny it." Derek chuckled.  
"I figured that, specially with the way that one dude acted when he seen me." Alex said. Derek growled at that. "Easy killer, down boy." She teased while she looked up at him.  
"Yeah, yeah. So tell me why Skylars scent was all over you." Derek demanded as he looked down at her.  
"Oh that, it was because we were partners in geometry." Alex lied.  
Derek closed his eyes and sighed through his nose,"You lied. Your heart, remember?"  
Alex stiffened. "Ok, he kind of cornered me. But he did not hurt me don't worry, just wanted to piss you off cause you could smell him on me." Alex said truthfully.  
Derek was quiet for a minute. "Alright. I believe you."  
And like that they laid there in each others arms. As they lay there, the wind picks up causing the dark clouds to come closer. Thunder sounding near. "Its going to be a big one." Derek says.  
"How do you know?" Alex asked with one eye open.  
"I can sense it." Derek admitted.  
"Oh." Alex says as a rain drop lands on her face. She smiles an idea coming to her head. She sits up and looks down at Derek who has his eyes closed as well, ignoring the rain drops. One lands on his chest. Perfect. Alex  
thinks as she leans down and runs her tounge over the spot. Derek jerked under her touch causing her to smile. Another drop landed up closer to his neck, her tounge immediately going th that spot. This time she added some  
teeth. Derek groaned softly as she nipped and sucked softly at the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met. "Babe as much as-ngh, I love you nipping at my neck, trying to leave a mark, I will heal fast." Derek said.  
Sighing in frustration, Alex sat up and seen that the spot was in fact starting to fade. She pouted slightly. "Well that sucks."  
Derek chuckled before flipping them over so he hovered over her and gently kissed her lips. She smiled and returned the kiss and quickly gasped in surprise when he moved down to her neck and started making his own  
mark on her. He licked up to her jaw line and softly nipped at it. Alex ran her hand down his bare back enjoying the muscles underneath.  
Derek sighed against her lips. "You got to stop doing that. I will lose control at your touch." A loud crack of thunder came before the down pour begun. Alex gave a little surprised squeal as they jumped off, she grabbed her  
phone and application and the two ran the opposite ways for their homes.  
Alex ran into her house, bare feet slipping on the tile a little causing her to stumble. She giggled a little thinking to herself, 'I got ninja skills,' just as the power went off.  
Groaning she started blindly for her bedroom, she then mentally gave herself a face-palm remembering her new flashlight app on her phone. She clicked it on and looked over into the living room to see her parents lighting  
candles. "Can I have two of them?" She asked. Nodding her mom handed her two. "Thanks." She said as she went to her bedroom. Opening the door she looked over questioningly at the open window. "When the hell did  
I open that?" She asked herself aloud as she set the candles down on her desk, and nightstand, before turning around to close her window. As she slid it closed she felt arms wrap around her waist causing her to give a little yelp of surprise.  
"Its alright love, it's just me." Derek's voice whispered in her ear, calming her instantly. She sighed and laid her head back on his chest as he kissed her neck. He used his teeth to nip at the spot he kissed.  
Alex smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck to bring his lips down to hers. It was soft and sweet. She pulled away and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, she took a deep breath loving how  
his smell rolled off of him stronger when he was damp from rain. They stayed like that wrapped in one another's arm, until Alex jumped slightly when an intense crack of thunder hit.  
"Some storm, eh?" Alex said as she pulled away, instantly missing his warmth.  
"I told you earlier it was, member?" Derek asked as he toed off his shoes and sat on her bed before stretching out, his head back against the head board.  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot." Alex said as she turned around and rummaged through her dresser drawers. She found what she was looking for and tossed them to Derek. "Here, I still have them forgot to return them to you." She  
said as he caught the sweatpants with ease.  
"Thanks." She heard the bed squeak and the sound of a zipper. Alex kept her eyes forward as she pulled out her shorts and shirt. "Be back in a sec, just going to change." She called over her shoulder and caught a glimpse  
of him sitting back on her bed in the sweatpants now. She stepped in her bathroom, her heart going a mile a minute at the sight of Derek in her bed. Wait, heart very fast, werewolf boyfriend. Crap! Alex thought as she  
turned on the radio she keeps in there and turns it up to cover her heart beat up. She sighed hoping he did not hear her heart.  
Derek sighed from on the bed. He heard her heart pick up its pace. Smart thinking. He thought as music filled his ears now instead of her heart beat. Derek chuckled and stood up to look around. Making his way toward  
her desk he quietly opened one of her drawers and smiled when he found a picture of them when it was his thirteenth birthday. Alex had her head thrown back, mouth open in laughter as Derek has his cheeks puffed out  
chipmunk stile full of cake looking at her. Setting it back down he felt his smile drop when he found another picture of them. He fifteen she fourteen. It was a summer day and they were at the local pool. He had his arm  
around an ex girlfriend while he was kissing her cheek, the part that made him frown was Alex was in the background watching them with a pained expression. The wolf inside of him whined at the sight of their mate upset.  
Derek quickly crammed the picture back in its place when he heard the water shut off and Alex give a little sigh before she opened the door. With quick reflexes he hopped on the bed and laid on her bed, stomach down  
inhaling her smell that lingered on the pillows.  
Alex walked out of the bathroom to find Derek laying face down on her bed. "Derek? You asleep?" She asked as she made her way toward her iPod.  
"Yeah, just stretching out." He muttered before rolling over on his back to watch her make her way back to him. He lifted his arm and she nestled under it and searched through her iPod to find a song. "Hey, can will you  
play that one?" Derek asked as she skimmed crost it.  
"Yeah, sure." Alex pushed play. 'I'd Come for You' by Nickelback seeps through the small speaker. They lay there as the music fills the room, watching the shadows dance on the dark wall as the rain pounds the windows.  
"You'd know that, I'd come for you if you only told me to. I'd fight for you." Derek whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feeling.  
"Yes." Alex whispered and looked up at him.  
"Good." Derek said, his eyes glowing a piercing blue in the night-light. They lay like that untill their eyelids get heavy with sleep.  
Alexandria's dad opens his daughters door and is stunned at the sight he see's. His daughter wrapped in the arms of Derek Smith. Now, if it was another boy he would be furious, but he is not. He trusts that boy to be with  
his daughter. Jackson Knight remembers the night when he told that to Derek.  
Jackson watched with a smile on his face as his fifteen year old daughter squealed with delight as the sixteen year old Derek chased after her coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around his daughter's waist.  
"No fair! You are always faster than me!" Alex pouted still in the arms of Derek, who was chuckling and put her down.  
"Tell you what, I will give you a five-ten second head start." Derek said after he noticed the look she gave him.  
"Ok." And with that she giggled and ran past her father with a 'Hi dad!' and into the house.  
"Can I speak to you for those ten seconds?" Jackson half joked. He motioned for the chair next to him.  
"Sure." Derek said as he sat next to Jackson. The teen shifted uncomfortably after he sat.  
"I know you like my daughter. And I am glad. She deserves someone like you. Hell I encourage you to like her. Derek, I give you my approval if you want to date Alex." Jackson said simply.  
A stunned Derek sat in the chair next to him. "Thanks, Jackson. But I honestly am dating someone else at the moment."  
Jackson nodded. "I know. But I still thought I should let you know. And if you two date you do realize if you heart her, you are gone? I wont even give you ten seconds to run, like you did for her."  
Derek swallowed. "Yes, sir."  
"Good." Jackson smiled. "Well I guess our ten seconds is up. Go on, find her."  
With a nod Derek was up and out of his chair and in the house with a slam of the back door behind him. Jackson leaned back in his chair and smirked when his daughter gave a playful shriek in the house.  
"No fair!" Alex whined inside.  
"Was too fair!" Derek protested back.  
Chuckling Jackson just sat there and listened to them argue back and forth. Yep, they are already fighting like a married couple. He thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Terrible...good...eh it was ok? Please tell me! But no hate. *hides behind a Kendall Schmidt cut out.* Any BTR fans out there notice the name I put out there? *wink.* *nudge.***


	7. SORRY!

I AM SOOOOO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING HERE LATELY.! I WILL SOON THOUGH! I PROMISE. ITS JUST I GOT WORK AND SCHOOL AND THREE PROJECTS ON MY HANDS. :P PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER DAY OR TWO!

THANKS. :*


	8. Chapter 8

"You like this crap?" Katie asks Alex as the two share a headphone of Alex's iPod.  
"Hell yes, and if you don't then stop listening to it." Alex says as she smiles. Oli Sykes's voice screeches through her head phone.  
"Its...ok." Katie admits as the two make their way to Willows to drop off Alex's app.  
"Thats what I thought." Alex says.  
The two girls make their way into the shop. The smell of coffee and books fill their nostrils. Shutting off her iPod Alex looks over at the counter and smiles seeing a familiar blonde head. She stuffs her iPod in her purse and  
makes her way to the counter, Katie in tow.  
"Achem, sir? Sir. I want a half calf soy latte with no sugar, and she wants the same oh add wipe cream too please. Sugar free." Alex teases as Kendall turns around with a raised eyebrow.  
"Let me get right on that." He says as he leans forward on his elbows looking up at the two.  
"Don't hurt yourself now." Katie says as Kendall just smiles at the two.  
"Why aren't you two in school?" Kendall asks. "Oh yeah I forgot, you told me you two are suspended." He said nodding toward the two.  
"Yep, I am Katie by the way. Why aren't you in school? Actually I have never seen you around here actually." Katie said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Thats cause my sister, Katie, just moved here, and started to run this place. Plus I already graduated." Kendall said. "What would you like to drink Katie. The usual Alex?" He made his way toward the coffee maker as  
Alex nodded.  
"Uh, I will have a strawberry smoothie. And I thought an older woman ran this place." Katie said as a confused look crossed her face.  
"Oh yeah, what was her name? Alana? Yeah! I thought she owns it?" Alex asked, accepting the cup Kendall handed her.  
A sad look crossed his face before he spoke, "Yeah, that was our grandma. She, she passed away a week or two ago. Kylie and I moved down her from Washington, the state, to take over." He shook his head and turned  
his attention back to the smoothie.  
"Ah, Kendall. I am sorry." Alex answered as she sipped on her chai.  
The bells above the doors jingling signaling another person answered. The two girls instantly moved to the side waiting for the customer. A tall girl with long black hair and dark hazel eyes made her way toward them. She  
had a plastic bag in her hand.  
"Here. And next time YOU are going to the story." She huffed tossing the bag to Kendall who caught it easily.  
"Aww. Did they use big words on you over there?" Kendall teased the girl as she made her way around the counter to slip an apron over her head.  
"Watch it little brother, I can still kick your ass." The girl, who I am assuming is Kylie, threatened as she smacked Kendall upside the head.  
"Ow.!" Kendall yelped rubbing his head.  
"So you must be Alex. And you are?" Kylie asks as she turns toward Katie.  
"Katie. I am here to put an app in as well." Katie said nodding as Alex hands her app over to Kendall.  
"Oh. Well here you go." Kendall said as he pulls one out. "You can just fill out over there, if you'd like." Kendall points to an empty desk.  
The bell above the door chimes letting them know there is another customer. The two juniors move over to a desk as Katie fills out her app.  
"Hi. How can I help you?" They here Kylie ask.  
"Uh, yeah can I get a coffee. Black please. No sugar." The familiar gruff voice said.  
Katie and Alex snap up at the familiar voice. A slight look a fear crossing each others faces.  
"Coming up." Kendall answers.  
"One-fifty." Kylie says.  
The two girls keep quiet hoping the person wont notice them.  
Just then the door chimes again and there is a few chuckles followed by a, "Hurry up Chris!"  
"Calm yourself man. The pretty woman here just finally got my coffee." Chris Rockes spoke up as he flashed a smile to Kylie who rolled her eyes.  
Skylar whistled. "She is pretty. And whats this?" He inhaled deeply. Smiling dangerously, "She is one of us boys."  
Kevin took a deep breath as well. "I smell another one. A male. Your boyfriend perhaps? That will be fun stealing you from him." Kevin said as he leaned against the counter.  
"Uh, no. I am her brother actually. And that will never happen, pup." Kendall growled out. Literally.  
"Wait, so they are where wolves too?!" Alex whispered exclaimed.  
"Gee, you think?" Katie said.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Skylar speaks up, finally noticing them. Causing everyone else to look over at them. "If it aint Smiths and Payne's girls. Ugh, you smell like them." Skylar wrinkles his nose in disgust.  
"I hope we smell like them. We are their mates." Alex points out sarcastically.  
"That is why I like her." Chris said coming up from behind her catching both girls by surprise. Chris leans down and in hails. "You smell good." Alex can feel her stomach turn.  
"Back. Away. Now." Kendall said through gritted teeth. Kylie next to him, fists clenched  
"Or what?" The three seniors stepped up behind the girls. Both sliding closer to one another, not wanting to touch the others.  
"Don't test us, pup." Kylie said, her eyes flashing to a hazel.  
"That word. Pup. I don't like it." Kevin sneered.  
"Sorry, Pup. But that's what you are to us." Kendall states. Smiling when Kevin gave a little growl. "You know we are older, stronger and smarter than you. We were BORN wolves. Unlike you."  
The five stood still staring one another down. Finally Katie broke the silence.  
"Alright. Knock it off. Lets not do this. You three obviously are gonna get your asses kicked. Just also remember, there is Josh, Derek and oh yeah Thomas." Katie points out.  
"Shes got you there. If you three fought them and possibly win, which wont happen, remember you have three other wolves that want to pretty much rip your throats out." Alex speaks up.  
A slight look of realization cross their faces. "Fine. Lets go." Skylar snapped. The three wolves walked out. Heads held high.  
Alex let out a sigh. "You alright girls?" Kylie asked.  
"Yeah. Peachy." Katie mumbles as she hands her app in.  
"So...you are a werewolves too huh?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah. By birth." Kendall said sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well...thats cool I guess." Alex said.  
"So, now that the secret is out. Who are you mates with?" Kendall asks.  
"Uh, mine is Josh Payne." Katie speaks up. Kylee looked up from her paper.  
"Wait. Josh? Josh Payne? Blonde curly hair? Blue eyes?" She asks summing him up.  
"...Yes?" Katie answers, sounding more like a question.  
"Oh." Was all Kylie said before walking to the back of the store. Not saying anything else.  
"Wait! How did you know who my boyfriend is? Hey!" Katie try to get her attention. But fails miserably.  
"Uh, I have no idea what that was about. But I am sure she will come around."  
"Well mine is Derek Smith." Alex smiled loving how his name rolled off her tounge.  
Kendall gave a low whistle. "Derek, huh? I heard some things about him. Tough one you got there. In fact both of them are tough. Specially together." Kendall admitted. "By any chance, do they hang with Thomas Potter?"  
The two girls nod. Kendall smiled. "Then you two are in great hands. Those three are ones that us other wolves know not to mess with. I mean me and Kylie aren't really scared of them but, I would not want to get on their  
bad side."  
Both girls smiled at one another knowing that. A comfortable silence fell over them. Katie's phone buzzed her favorite One Direction song. She looked down. "Its Josh, he says he wants to hang out. School is out."  
Alex looked at the clock on the wall in surprise. "Already? Wow. Time flew. Well see you Kendall. And thanks for sticking up for us."  
"No problem." Kendall said making his way around the counter. "Oh and I will call you girls soon about the jobs." Kendall informs them.  
"Ok, thanks Kendall. Nice meeting you." Katie said as the two walked out of the shop.  
"Well that was interesting." Alex said as they make their way to her car.  
Katie only nodded in agreement. Later that night Katie found herself laying in Josh's bed on his bare chest, as his fingers ran up and down her bare arm. She had a small smile on her face from what they just had done  
moments ago.  
"Babe? Can I ask you something?" Katie asked. She can feel her heart picking up with nervousness. Shit. She thought.  
Josh's eyebrows furrowed slightly when he heard her heart pick up. "Sure babe, whats up."  
"Well today, Alex and I went up to Willows so we can turn in out apps. And Chris Rockes, Kevin Micheal and Skylar Ringer came in after." She felt Josh stiffen under her. A growl crawled up his throat.  
"What?! Why didn't you call me? Or Derek, hell or even Thomas." Josh started to sit up to reach for his phone.  
"Josh! Calm down! We are fine, there were. Others there." Katie said.  
Josh stopped in mid reach. "Others? What do you mean by others?" Josh asked.  
"Wolves. There were other wolves. But they are good ones. They protected us. That is what I wanted to ask you. And be honest with me, who is Kylie Tomlinson?"  
Josh sat up now, his back against the head bored. He smiled slightly. "Kylie is, an old friend of mine. She kind of took me under her wing for a bit. When I was twelve I ran away. It was a stupid reason really. Anyway,  
it was an odd cold night and I had no place to go. So I kind of wandered a bit. I stopped at a play ground to sit on the swings. Just as I started to swing a girl a little older than me came up to me. Of course I thought she was  
beautiful even at the age of fifteen." Josh smiled at the memory. "She took a look at me and tilted her head slightly, before saying, 'You ran away, didn't you?' Of course I was a little embarrassed and answered her yes. She  
shook her head at me and made her way toward me. I knew she was different, just by the way she carried herself. She asked me if the swing next to me was taken. I shook me head. 'How did you know I ran away?' I had  
asked her. She pointed to my bag, with a smile. 'Wanna tell me your name handsome?' She asked me. After I told her she stuck my hand out. 'My name is Kylie Tomlinson. So tell me Josh, why did you run away?' Kylie  
asked me as she started to swing. So I told her, I was tired of feeling useless. Alone. Like nobody loved me. I know I was a boo hoo, eleven year old. As I told her I noticed she kept swinging higher, and higher until she  
looked like she could just fly. I cried out to her she should slow down but she smiled a knowing smile before leaping into the air. I skidded to a stop and watched in horror as she soared through the air. I waited for there to  
be a thud and a cry of pain, but no. Kylie landed perfectly. On her two feet. I jumped from my swing asking her how she done so. She smiled and asked me if I really wanna know. I nodded and she showed me.  
Right there and then she turned into a wolf. A beautiful wolf. The color of camel, its eyes a chocolate-brown. I was so stunned, I could not move. The wolf ran behind a bush and a moment later Kyle came back, dressed  
and smiling. 'Now. Do you wanna be able to do that? Feel like you can do anything?' I nodded. Excitement flowing through my veins. 'If I turn you, will you promise me to go home? Return to your family? I am sure they are  
worried about you.' Again all I could do was nod. 'Say it please. Out loud.' 'I wanna be like you.' I told her. She smiled, but it faded as she said. 'This may hurt sweetie.' And she bit me. He teeth sank into my skin. Of  
course it hurt. Hurt like hell actually. But it was done before I knew it. 'Now, don't tell anyone. And just control your temper. And please. Listen very carefully Josh, when it is a full moon. Get away from those you love.  
For the next five full moons you must get away. Or you will hurt, or even kill the ones you love.' And with that she was gone. I have never seen her since." Josh explained.  
Katie sat there in awe as her boyfriend, mate, love just told her what he has not told anyone. Not even his fellow wolf friends. "Wow." Was all she could say.  
Josh just chuckled. "Yeah. Wow." And with that the two layed back down and fell asleep in one another's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gahh! I am sooooo sorry for the late update! Its just I got a job now, and I have been working none stop! Buuuutt guess what...*dramatic pause* I HAVE BEEN WRITING MORE ON PAPER! Exciting isn't it? *facedesk* I went over board, anyway so yeah, I will try to update soon!**


End file.
